Hellsing: New Management
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Sequel to my saga Curious George. After the peaceful death of Integra Hellsing the Hellsing Organization must rebuild and re-organize under new management to face new and greater threats. Can they handle being an independent organization and how will George handle life without her mother and being the second in command of Hellsing. UPDATES FRIDAYS next update 2/1/13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"In the name of God and His Majesty, rest now thy great servant. AMEN!"

All the mourners joined in the final response of the benediction along with the aged official. This was not the way Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing should have died. She should not have died quietly in her sleep at age fifty-four. Sir Integra should have died in battle, facing the unholy enemy of crown and cross. She should not be having a small private funeral service on the perfectly manicured lawns of the beautiful Hellsing estate in the dim light of sunset. As the official stepped aside, Olivia Claymore made her way up to the podium. There were tears in her green eyes as she opened her mouth. She closed it to swallow the lump in her throat. Then she tried again to raise her voice. The words she sang were so sad. The ancient Latin song lifted with her grief for the woman who had taken her in when her family had abandoned her. Olivia let all of her anger, loss, sadness, and frustration ride on her perfect high soprano. And that was how Integra was laid to rest after her years of wonderful service. After the last word of her goodbye Olivia nearly ran from podium into Bobbi's . She buried her face into Bobbi's jacket. Bobbi ran her hand through the soft red hair as she held her crying girlfriend.

"You'll become very acquainted with death," Alucard said looking down at the blonde head of his daughter George. "You will see everyone you love, die, Little Dracula." The nickname was not appreciated; in fact, it hadn't been since George had been a child. It wasn't so bad. It had been worse when Uncle Walter had died. It had hurt a lot more watching the old butler suffer. He had been her friend, grandfather figure, teacher, and a living legend. He was a part of Hellsing. He had been for generations. George did not mind losing Integra so much since her mother had not suffered. She had not died slowly coughing up blood and battling for each breath. Lung Cancer was a devil worse that the ones she could summon. George lifted her thick square framed black sunglasses to the top of her head and looked up into her father's matching red eyes.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though," she said. She nearly spat the words in her distatse for the. The short blonde woman did not even attempt to pry off the arms of her thrall. She just wrapped an arm around Becky's curvaceous waist and decided not to think what would happen when Becky's time came. The years had changed very little between Becky and George. The blonde monster woman was still jealous of her sister's height and shape. She was still annoyed with the obsessive jealousy she displayed. And she still loved her sister depite it. Becky laid her head on top of George's and whispered...

"...I'm so sorry, Master. I know you loved her. I did too." George nodded as the smooth polished mahogany casket was lowered into the cold plot of ground near the small chapel. The cemetary beside the chapel held nearly all the members of the Hellsing family. The vibrant life that once was, was now gone from this world. Bobbi pushed Olivia away, managing to tactfully ignore the make-up stains on her suit. Integra would be proud of Bobbi, George considered... well at least of her style. Black pinstripes, Italian designer, well-tailored, and a crisp white silk shirt the sort of thing Integra would have worn. Well it had been white before the grey streaks of mascara and the peach stains of lipstick had marred it. There was a respectful cough from behind the gallery and George sighed.

"Come on, Becky, we have business to attend to." They followed the ugly balding man across the grounds into the stately manor and across the shiny hardwood into the conference room. _'I fucking hate this room,'_ George thought bitterly. She had good reason to hate the large spartan conference room. She had reasons to want to burn the long dark stained mahogany table and a valid claim for her desire to shred the leather chairs. And her longing to claw the paint of the walls was not without cause. She had never gotten good news in this room. She had never seen people, especially her mother, happy in this room. She had been nearly sentenced to death in this room. Her mother had been robbed of her seat and title in that chair. Becky had clawed at that door screaming for her, while she had been on trial by the round table for killing an innocent child. Yeah George hated this room. She thought quite vividly of how she would peel the leather off the chairs with her own claws in agonizingly slow strips. There was a mildly morbidly amused chuckle in her mind and George shrugged her shoulders pushing Alucard out of her thoughts. "That was private, Dad."

"Oh, I'm quite aware. Flaying was so very popular during my youth. I was quite fond of it went out of style too quickly in my opinion."

"Heh," George scoffed as the small group filed into the conference room. "I bet. Too bad I can't listen to chairs scream." George took her seat and Becky was instantly comfortably seated on the sturdy padded arm of the chair leaning against her. Bobbi sat across from her with Olivia on her right. The chair at the head of the table was left conspicuously empty. No one wanted it. It was Sir Hellsing's chair. It was where Integra belonged. The lawyer adjusted his glasses awkwardly under the gazes of the House of Hellsing. With a silent shift of air Seras entered the room from a shadow to stand sullenly in the corner.

"_**Where were you, Sis?""**_It was a quiet question into the tall blonde vampires mind. Seras Victoria looked stricken, her red eyes dull and faded and her hair unkempt.

_**"I... I… couldn't."**_ George could tell by the black dress and sensible shoes Seras was wearing she had intended to be at the ceremony. _**"I... got up... I got dresses and was just about to... I was going to phase to the chapel... I was and I just sat down on my bed and cried. She's gone, George, Sir Integra is gone. I ... couldn't be there to store her shell."**_

"As you all know," the bald lawyer said nervously. "This is a delicate situation. I am employed by the Hellsing household for just that reason. Before we begin I offer my sincerest condolences on the loss of Sir Integra Hellsing and my wishes that you all take solace in the fact that she did not leave without thinking of those... family members left behind. And the ... ," the lawyer looked down and shuffled the stack of papers on the conference table. He stood next to Integra's chair and glanced at the empty space. "The future of the organization she so diligently headed." Cracking the seal on the tick envelope on top of the stack, he continued. "The last will and testament of Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, honored knight of the crown, sentry of the protestant church, first class protectorate in service of the crown, Head and chief commander of the Hellsing defense Organization and beloved English noblewoman." Becky, Olivia, Bobbi and the lawyer all took a breath. Even Seras inhaled despite the fact that she did not need oxygen. "Being of sound mind and whole body do decree that upon the occasion of my death the entirety of my title, estate, and possessions be passed along to my chosen successor. Barbara Benecheck Kostov."

Bobbi didn't look up. She just kept her tight grip on Olivia's hand on top of the table. The silence was oppressive. Never had this type of thing gone so smoothly for the lawyer. When the bulk of such great wealth was left to a non-family member there was normally screaming and violence. He continued saying, "As a sign of the authority and responsibility inherent with this inheritence I also leave to Ms. Kostov the Hellsing insignia." The lawyer placed a large heavy gold ring onto the table in a small plastic bag. He sat in directly in front of Bobbi and Olivia's joined hands. "This is to be respected. All members of Hellsing organization and household are now under the direction of Ms. Kostov. To my daughter George Elizabeth Abigail Hellsing I leave the entirety of the contents of the Hellsing library and vaults to be shared with the reigning head of the Hellsing Estate as well as direct command of all Hellsing personnel. She is to be respected as primary military commander and field leader for all field operations under the head of Hellsing."

"_**It would seem you are my boss now, Little Dracula, better sharpen your fangs," **_Alucard mused. George shot her father, the tall threatening monster in the corner, a look of reproach

"_**Is now the time! REALLY!? Right now? Mom isn't even covered yet and already you piss on her grave." **_She knew her father could tell that her eyes gleamed behind the sun glasses she had neglected to remove when they had come inside. Those eyes were burning angry red slits.

"_**I'm sorry, darling,"**_ Alucard replied into his daughters mind. "_**One loses one's reverence for death after the first few times. I forget how dying scares humans. You'll forget how...somber such and ocassion is too one day."**_ George turned her focus away from the man in the red hat to the lawyer. She had missed what he had been relaying during her … conversation with her father.

"I bequeath full rights and responsibilities of The Hellsing Arcane Tome, known as the white book, to Olivia Claymore in order to protect and serve as a full member of the Hellsing Organization." At that announcement Olivia jerked, releasing Bobbi's hand in shock. She covered her quavering mouth before she let her face fall to the table in sobs. George could not complain. Despite her long standing tension with Olivia, tension that had faded to nearl non existent over the years, she was the perfect choice. She had both the arcane knowledge and the understanding of Latin and ancient Greek needed to use the tome. And for too long had the annoying strawberry tart been an outsider. The old childhood name made George smile slightly. "And finally to Rebecca Hellsing I bestow the responsibilities of defense of the head of Hellsing and her cabinet. Becky, take care of the people we love. Sir Integra signed the document simply goodbye. Do any of the indicated recipients contest the document as presented?"

"No," Bobbie said. She was busy rubbing Olivia's back as the slender redhead sobbed silently onto the wood.

"No," George said.

"If she has no problem, then I have no problem," Becky said.

"Then you may all take all that is bequeathed to you in this document at your earliest convenience. You have thirty day to contest. Goodbye and once again. I'm sorry for your loss. May God give you peace in the time of your bereavement."

The lawyer left the ring on the table as well as the stack of papers and shuffled out of the room.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Alucard said looking over the edges of his circular orange shades. "So much has changed in so little time."" He leveled his stare at Bobbi. "Haven't they, Master?" The ring glowed in front of the two women And they could see the matching stain of gleaming red blood on the back of Alucard's right glove. "This is quite a promotion, for you. You just went from houseguest and family friend to Master of Monsters." Most people would shrink under the gaze of the No-Life King. Bobbi was not most people. She was the best friend of George Hellsing. She was a fully trained military class sniper. And she was the successor to Integra Hellsing. She would be damned before she flinched in the face of Alucard. She had known him since she was a child.

"It is, Old One." She had never liked using the ancient immortal's name. It was a bit too like familiarity and disrespect for her tastses. She gently shook Olivia's shoulder to rouse her. "I can't say I'm happy… my position opened up so suddenly." Her sharp response earned an almost appreciative nod from Alucard as she took the ring from the table.

"Be careful with that, Master," he said indicating the ring. "It's older than both of you combined. It belonged to the filthy bastard Abraham." Bobbi slid the ring onto her finger and narrowed her eyes at the way it was nearly twice the size she needed. "And to you, heretic," Alucard said grinning at Olivia, "Welcome to Hellsing. I bet Anderson would be proud of you." Bobbi stood up and took a steadying breath.

"Okay. It's time for Hellsing version 2.0." She looked in charge despite the stains on her suit and the way her hand bearing the ancient ring shook slightly. "We have a job to do and we are in sorry shape to do it if we don't pull our heads out of our asses. George, Becky, and you, Old One. I need a full briefing on exactly how Hellsing is run. Liv," she said looking down to her side. "I want as much of that tome read and translated as possibly by morning for the briefing. "George you know the inner working of the support units. I need you to asses them and report to me on their status. Becky I want you to go through all of the files Walter left. I know you've been handling most of what he did ever since he got sick. I need a report on all the current threats that need Hellsing intervention."

"Well said, Master. Spoken like a true Hellsing," Alucard said.

George nodded shaking her long blonde hair. Bobbi was taking charge quick. She had to learn fast. Hellsing did not leave much room for rookie novice mistakes and it did not come with on the job training.

"I'll be at the field house tommorow night with Seras at first drill, Bobbi-boy," George said. And I'll make sure to keep Becky on task with the files. You had better make my mother proud." Bobbi sighed and sat back down.

"I will contact His Majesty and ask that I be briefed to everything that was pressing in regards to Hellsing." Bobbi was sure her hair was already turning grey. "In the name of God and His Majesty may the impure souls of the living dead be cast into eternal damnation. Amen."

She grabbed the thin and shaken Olivia by the hand and led her out of the conference room. Then Seras disappeared leaving only George, Becky, and Alucard in the depressing conference room.

"How do you really feel about mom dying?"

Alucard looked down at George still seated at the table and shrugged. The ancient monster thought quite seriously for a moment.

"She is the only Master I wish did not die. She was …" Even the ancient monster could not describe Integra in words. He had loved her. He had hated her. She had made him feel playful and young and less like a monster. "She was..."

"Yeah," George agreed knowing why Alucard couldn't finish the sentence. The as she felt her father vanish she said. "She was,"

"Shall we go, Master," Becky asked absently running her hand through George's hair. "We have a lot to prepare for."

"You have no clue, Becky. You have no clue."

"NO! GODDANM IT, BOBBI!" Olivia shuddered violently. She was milliseconds from throwing something at the pretty face of her lover. "How am I suppose to calm down? Do you know what this is like for me? I can't… DAMN HER! I'd wish she was burning in hell if I didn't love her so much for taking me in." Olivia's raspy cring strained voice was full of her unretrained emotion.

Bobbi cooed calmingly as she sat down next to Olivia on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I… you know I didn't think about how this would affect you considering your mother. Sir Hellsing did take you in when you were decommissioned and declared sacrosanct by the church."

"She took me in and helped me and my brother. She didn't hate me because of you. She listened to me even after all the filthy things I called her and George. Literally she just laughed and lit one of those stupid smelly cigars when I called her a filthy sinning whore. And a monster worshipping heathen bitch. I didn't even mean it. I might have years ago. Even I'm not that much of a hypocrite. I'm just as much of a heathen whore as she ever was. I... I was just angry. I had lost my home. I had lost Father Anderson and Father Petrelli. All the girls I sang with in the choir. Everything that reminded me of my mother and father and home was gone. I couldn't even go to mass, Bobbi."

"I know. I was there, Liv. Remember you ran to my house and almost gave my mother a heart attack. If I remember right you were sneaking in through the living room window right when she came in the door."

"Sir Integra gave me a new home a new family. Sure I was vicious and evil and spoiled and … everything bad. But she just let me vent and took me in. George pleaded with her to just give me time and she did. She let me sing in the chapel and even did the rosary with me. She did the rosary with me because she knew I needed somebody with me and Michael was busy. She became a mother to me. And I just lost her again."

"I know, Liv. I know. Take a breath, Red. You'll be okay. We'll all be okay." Bobbi took a moment and let Olivia work her shudder out and said, "You need a cool codename, Liv. The old bloodsucker gets No-Life King. I get Master of Monsters. Even Walter got Razor Dolneaz and Angel of Death. You need one too." Olivia blinked a few times in confusion then she laughed at the absurdity.

"Thanks, Bobbi. I'm sorry for cracking at the seams like this."

"Don't worry about it. We've all got some places that need spackle. So what do you want your codename to be?"

"I don't know," Olivia replied. The redhead stood up sliding out of the arms of the more athletic woman. "I'll think about it while I read the tome. Those were my first orders weren't they, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yeah. And I have a series of long boring phone calls to make. I better go get my ass acquainted with the chair in the office downstairs."

"That is a big chair to fill, Bobbi. May God go with you. Oh, and Bobbi, hun," Olivia said as Bobbi opened the door to the spacious antique furnished bedroom.

"Yes."

"If you even think about touching the cigars in that drawer I swear there will be no mercy for you."

The first evening of Hellsing under new management was hectic. It's new head had a lot to learn n a very short amount of time. I's grieving soldiers and staff had ot be pulled together ot resume training and it had enemies most likely ready to take advanatge of a crippled Hellsing. But Hellsing had monsters and the youngest of its monsters was already trying to get the support infantry The Wild Geese back in action. It was not going well so far. George snarled viciously at the performance she was seeing. '_If this is the best they can do. They'll have to be more worried about me eating them.'_

"Okay, boys and girls," George said as the troops lined up. "Okay I'm willing to give you all some leeway considering that was your first drill with me. Unfortunately," she said pausing and staring at each of the soldiers assembled. "It was utter shit. None of you deserve to wear the Hellsing crest on those vests." Then George smiled, baring sharp gleaming white fangs. "A monster would barely be amused by you." That was it. Strike a little fear into them let them know that this was no game. The time for mourning and sadness was over. It was time to get back on task. "Alright, boys and girls, lets run through the formations again and then we'll do a scenario run through one of the courses. Remember I m counting headshots only.

"Yes, Ma'am, Commander Hellsing, Ma'am."

George nodded as her battalion lined back up to resume the weapons drill with the moving targets. From after lunch to sunset was the tactical and physical drills. But when the sun went down it was time for practical and weapons drills until 9:00.

"You, did, good, George," Seras said. The tall blonde monster even managed to clap a little. It looked awkward with her right arm made of the unnerving ever shifting shadows. It was strange to George that she hadn't felt it when her big sister had appeared on the training field when the sun had set. "You know George I won't be able to call you my little sister for much longer," Seras said sadly, you're almost as old as I am. I was twenty-six when it happened." George, grinned as she saw the drastic improvement of the infantry support teams formations.

"I'll always be you're little sister, Seras. You ready to run the practical and weapons drills?"

"Of course." The giant cannon whispered into being in her hands. She lovingly stroked the thick barrel. Let's see if any of them are smart enough to know how to handle heavy response fire from something like this. Line them up after the last man makes it to the target flag."

"Battalion." George yelled. Line forward." Her troops lined up in the big empty room they used for tactical raid drills. They formed ranks in front of her. She had spent he day with the greatly reduced troops of Hellsing infantry and artillery. She did not like that she was had been awake since early that morning either. While the sun did not bother her like her sister or her father she had been annoyed with daylight since about puberty. Luckily she had only been on the field since about was more like what I expected from highly trained Hellsing Units. Now I will turn you over to the hands of Secondary commander, Seras Victoria for weapons drills. And then she'll run you through practical strategy." The way they all stared at the Halkonen cannon she held casually in her shadowed right hand boded well. She had their attention. The barrel cleared her head by several inches and she liked that it intimidated them.

"Okay," Seras said. "This is the super heavy piercing cannon Halkonen V28. It weighs 45 Kilos and has and uses an eighty milimeter plutonium anti-tank shell with an explosive twenty pound payload. Can anyone tell me an effective use or defense for it? Maybe someone has a strategy that maximizes its potential." Unfortunately the silence that followed her questions did not bode well. George took the opportunity to spit on the laws of physics by disappearing. She flashed through the shadows and appeared in the office of Sir Hellsing.

"MASTER!"

George didn't flinch or waver when all one-hundred and sixty pounds of Becky slammed into her considerably smaller frame. Becky snuggled her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "I missed you, Master." George peeled her sister off of her and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, George," Bobbie said.

"Hey, Bobbi-Boi. How are you liking the big chair?"

"Fuck it, andthe cow it's made from," Bobbi snarled. She looked longingly at the door. Then she thought happily of her bed and Olivia and backrubs. "I've been in this office all day I haven't seen the sun and I think I might have lost a day on the phone. Is it Friday? George grinned and said

"No. Now imagine being a vampire up during the day. It's like having a 4AM shift. I'm sleepy, irritable, and hungry."

"Master," Becky said lifting a tray from the small table next to Bobbi's desk. "Would you like a cup?"

"Becky, you know how I feel about tea."

"Yes, Master, I do. It's Columbian dark roast coffee. Double brewed. Black." George almost moaned at the thought of it.

"God bless you, Becky," George said as her bound thrall pressed the delicate porcelain cup into George's small clawed hands. George took a sip of the bitter brew and her eyes contracted to pinpoints. "You spiked my coffee?" There was a lethal slender hoop knife spinning around Becky's index finger.

"I know that you are hungry and that you are fond of cinnamon flavoring, Master." Becky kissed George's cheek and then stuck her bleeding thumb in her mouth as she stepped away. "And the traditional will not be served until after nine. And you skipped lunch," Becky said. "And I know you smelled it when I sliced my finger." George rolled her eyes and took another sip of the delicious dark brew.

"Get a room," Bobbi said groaning as she pulled another folder out of the stack on the desk. "How did the troops look, George?" The blonde sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk and sighed.

"They looked slow and confused without my mom." Her full pouty lips turned up in an unsatisfied sneer. "They look like easy dinner. But they can get back into shape. Seras is running anti heavy weapons tactical drills now." Bobbi looked up at her friend and then pushed the folders across the already cluttered desk.

"How are you, George? You just lost your mother. And," the other woman sucked her upper lip into her mouth. She awkwardly toyed with the stud embedded above her upper lip trying to find the words. "And," she finally said. "I just took control of Hellsing."

"I'm fine, Bobbi. I knew this was going to happen. I trust you," George said letting a smile ghost over her pretty porcelain features... a lot more than the crown trusts me. And my mom knew that."

"Yeah," Bobbi said. Her face was buried in her hands as the phone rang. She grabbed it cradling it between her ear and neck. "I know. Yes, Sir. The report is as thorough as possible. What do you mean?" Bobbi hissed. The athletic head of Hellsing sucked her upper lip between her teeth, feeling the stud piercing click against her teeth. She paused to allow her superior colleague to yell. Eventually she pulled the phone receiver away from her ear flinching. Suspiciously she placed the phone back to her ear after a moment. "Of course I'm aware there are a lot of discrepancies. Oh bloody, hell. I'm not daft. NO! Of course I'm sure. Well, shit, how am I supposed to know? I don't care what Sir Integra was capable of. I AM DOING MY BEST! I have only held my position for a day. Can I at least have a week before you piss on me? If not could you at least have the curteousy to call it rain when you do."  
Becky poured another cup of strong dark coffee into the delicate porcelain cup and placed it on the desk in front of Bobbi. The new head of Hellsing looked up, with her bloodshot eyes and mouthed the words "BLESS YOU, BECKY," while she continued to listen to the berating of her colleague.

"You're welcome," Becky said quietly as she made her way out of the office. "I must go and prepare Dinner now, Master.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as if Hellsing was coming back to life again, Becky considered. It's troops had rallied- admittedly mostly in fear of their commander George, but they had rallied and their form was improving steadily. Slowly the pain from their loss was fading and they were moving on. It was a whole new Hellsing but it was still Hellsing.

Becky tied on the practical long pink apron as she waited for the heating element of the gourmet stove to heat. It was time that she began preparing lunch. She decided on a classic favorite of her Master's it would definitely improve her mood. George was cranky being awake during the day. And unfortunately being out I in the tactical maneuvers did nothing to improve her mood. Becky grinned as she let her mind wander to connect to George's she hardly needed her focus to make lunch for the Hellsing Cabinet.

"Okay, now, if you're all done with this twisted game of soggy biscuit I'd like to see some real concentration this time," George hissed. Then with a grin she had an idea. "Positions, battalion. Full assault infiltration," she said. "This is a full raid simulation you need into that building. And I want it cleared." Her team was in formation preparing to breach a fake building. This time however when the forward lead kicked down the door a snarling shadow beast pounced, taking him down. It's fangs were at his throat when George snapped her finger. "First rule. Never breach a live door from the front. Open from the side. It gives you advantage. Look alive, troops. The soldier on the ground was seconds away from wetting himself when A thick boot slammed into the face of the beast. The boot belonged to second officer Amy Gearson.

"Forward men, I've got line of site at the door. Nothing coming," She said giving her fallen comrade a hand up."

"Now that's how you handle a situation. Don't freeze or panic. Move through it. Good leadership, Gearson," George said as she watched Gearson lead the team through the now far more taxing live exercise. She knew the hell hounds wouldn't kill them, but they didn't so now they had to be on their best, amazing what fear of death did to improve performance. The team only 'lost' one man getting to the evacuation point and securing the building. That was a great improvement. Another two hours of drills and George was satisfied and her men were exhausted and terrified. The perfect state of mind for after drills. And much like she normally was after drills George was hungry and very glad it was sunset. And she was very very happy to tell her troops to clean up and rest so they'd be ready for the practical strategy drills and heavy weapons drills with Seras. Then she vanished to her sanctuary. The cool dark room and her soft red sheets of her bed. She collapsed on them taking a deep breath of the freshly cleaned sheets. Apparently Becky had changed the sheets after she had gotten up. George had just curled into the giant pillow fully intending to take a nap for an hour. When she woke up it would definitely be dinner time. Unfortunately just as she was drifting off literally just as the first soft snore made it out of her mouth she was rudely awoken by being slapped in the back of the head.

"Get up, lazy bones," Olivia said. "If me and Barbara are not allowed to skiv off for a nap neither are you."

"Fine. I get the idea," George said glaring at the redheaded Hellsing special operative. "But why are you here waking me up. You better need something."

"The Office. Bobbi said everybody in the cabinet and that includes you." The blonde vampire blinked blearily and nodded. "Knew it was too good to be true. You hadn't annoyed me all day."

"Oh, hush," Olivia said rolling her eyes. "We have work to do, Heathen."

As George followed Olivia through the multitude of ominous corridors in Hellsing Manor Bobbi knocked back a swig of electrifying hot black coffee. The desk was a cluttered disaster she still wasn't quite comfortable calling it her desk yet. And the desk was not made any more presentable with Alucard's large imposing black boots up on it. The ancient vampire looked comfortable unlike Seras who looked unusually irritable. It was only moments before George slammed open the door to the office and took a seat on the loveseat where Becky was already perched on the arm. Which left Olivia to be seated next to her.

"Okay. We have some problems," Bobbi began. "I finally," she stressed the word very pointedly. "Finished going through the files I got from Becky and listening to the myriad of lectures from the crown liaisons. And something smells like fresh shit." Several eyebrows raised in confusion and Bobbie continued. "There is way to big a lull in the F.R.E.A.K. Activity."

"Okay," George said letting her head fall into her cupped hand. "Explain how this is a bad thing. Couldn't it be from the massive raid Hellsing pulled several months ago. It would cripple a lot of Activity."

"Yeah, but this goes back further than that. I've been going through the files and we are having less than half the attacks of even a year ago."

"Doesn't that just mean we are doing our jobs," Seras said. "The attacks are supposed to go down right."

"Not like this. There is no previous record of the attacks or even activity lulling like this. Normally during a lull there is at least a sighting or two or a skirmish/ But for the last three months not a blip. And according to the notes Walter was making there was something about how sudden this big flat-line was. It doesn't look connected to … our intervention at all. Either something else is taking out F.R.E.A.K.s or whoever was behind them is going into hiding and planning something big. Now for the real reason I called you all here. The crown is specifically concerned about our performance now that we are under new management and I think the best way to start out well is to establish good relations with our liaison to the special forces. Her name is Isabella Dandridge. She is a decorated naval officer and special forces first class tactician. And... she is coming to Hellsing tomorrow evening. So," Bobbi looked pointedly at George and Alucard. She even gave Olivia a glance to be fair. "I need all of you to do your best to behave. We do not need this to go badly. And she will also be assisting with the investigation of the sudden F.R.E.A.K. stall."

- HELLSING

Bobbi felt prepared as she watched the car roll up the circle driveway of Hellsing Manor. She had decided to have the meeting begin in the early evening. Better if the majority of the company monsters were not awake for ch introductions and pleasantries. Officer Dandridge was imposing to say the least. She was muscular and authoritative, and the gun holstered at her hip lent an edge of power to the black woman. She was far younger than Bobbi had been expecting, despite appearing to be in her early to mid thirties. as she made her way up the stairs to hit the doorbell. Bobbi nodded and Becky opened the door and greeted her with a perfectly polite and efficient "Good Evening, Ma'am. Welcome to Hellsing."

"Thank you." Isabella looked at the perfectly maintained entry way awkwardly as Bobbi held out a hand in greeting. "It is nice to meet you..." She paused as she took Bobbi's hand.

"Call me, Bobbi. I am Bobbi Kostov head of Hellsing."

"Well, Ms. Kostov … I have to say I'm surprised you wanted to meet with me. Things are really peaceful right now I wasn't expecting to be called unless there was trouble, of course." Bobbi nodded a slight flush across her face.

"I understand that, Isabella. I hope you don't mind the informality. You know we are under new management and I wanted to begin this relationship with total honesty and to be honest I'm a bit out of my depth. I want to start with a tour and introductions to our primary staff and then Dinner." Bobbi pointed to the woman in the formal maid uniform standing quietly beside the door.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I am Rebekah Gordon."

"Becky is chief of staff and personal Hellsing retainer. I think we should get moving and allow her to get to work on Dinner." The tall brunette gave silent deferential nods to both Bobbi and the visiting officer before she turned towards the Kitchen. Isabella shrugged and followed Bobbi down the hall towards the Library.

"I can't say you were what I was expecting, Ms Kostov," Isabella said. "You're a lot younger and... less traditional than I was expecting." Bobbi laughed, ending in an amusing companionable snort.

"I'll bet. I'm twenty-two with piercings and tattoos. I know I'm not exactly the crust of old nobility." The door to the library glowed blindingly bright red runes as it opened to allow Bobbi and her guest inside. The officer surprisingly did not react to the way the red runes faded. "This is the Hellsing Archives and library. All our most important files are here."

"Its beautiful," Isabella said. "So this is where all the information I request would come from." George looked up at the pair in the dimly lit Library. Ad Isabella flinched at the sight of her luminescent red eyes in the gloom.

"That is George Hellsing Commanding Officer of the Hellsing field teams and my right hand." George grinned but it was unnerving with the way her fangs curved against her bottom lip. And Isabella took a hesitant step back as George unfolded herself from the comfortable reading chair. Isabella was a great deal taller and an even greater deal wider than George but that did not stop her from finding the diminutive monster woman threatening.

"It's nice to meet you," George said, holding out a clawed hand. She didn't take offense when Isabella refused to shake it. After a stunned moment she realized and took George's hand.

"Don't Worry, Izzy," she said. "You get used to us after a while." The older woman did not even notice that neither she nor Bobbi had given her name. "I'm the one you'll be talking to during an investigation. You talk to the big boss if you've got orders from the crown."

"I understand," she said as Bobbi turned her back towards the door with a guiding hand. Then she mouthed the words thank you to George. The little vampire just rolled her eyes and followed them still holding her book.

"Do you have any questions, Izzy?"

This time the officer's hazel eyes narrowed in warning as she said. "I would prefer you not call me Izzy."

"Fine, still doesn't let me know if you've got any questions."

"Well," she said as they made their way to a large bay window where she could observe the training field that was abuzz with activity as the troops set up for Seras' heavy weapons drills. George had to admit … they almost looked good. And she noticed the actually impressed look on the face of their civilian guest. "While this is all very nice and all, it still doesn't tell me why I'm really here. I can't imagine Hellsing calling me in for a pleasant meet and greet."

"I guess it was a bit obvious, hmm," Bobbi said. "Let's head to the dining room and we'll talk while the finishing touches are put on dinner." The dining room was well lit and the table was set with the nice silver edged china. There was already two bottles of wine chilling in the center of the table. Bobbi took a seat and motioned for George and Isabella to do the same. "Okay, Officer Dandridge. The real meat of the thing is that we are about to start an investigation into some pretty strange changes in enemy activity. And Hellsing wants your help."

"I see," Isabella said. As Becky bowed in the doorway of the kitchen. "Would you like for me to pour or are you waiting for the meal to be served. George waved her hand.

"I'll take something stiffer than this. The usual. George looked to Bobbi and Isabella. Bobbi nodded for the wine.

"I'll have a glass before dinner, Becky, thank you."

The conversation was light George kept her snark to an amusing minimum. The food was excellent and Bobbi was reassured by the fact that the experienced law officer agreed with her about her findings.

"Really," Isabella said after swallowing a mouthful of perfectly cooked pasta. "It sounds like something is biding its time. I mean these things don't normally go to ground like this unless something big is coming right? When I was working in the organized crime unit, you know back before I went to the naval special division we always ramped things up when the local gangs got a bit too quiet."

As the bottles emptied and the plates were pushed back the temperature of the room dropped suddenly and Alucard was there winking into existence. Isabella let a mouthful of the delightful meal drop from her mouth as the tall monster looked down at her over his big orange sunglasses.

"So, you're Izzy," he said his deep voice making the officer shudder.

"Y..yes."

"Wait!? **HE **gets to call you Izzy but I don't? Hypocrite."

"She is smart, little monster, she's more afraid of me than she is of you." Bobbie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat pointedly.

"Officer Dandridge this is Alucard Nosferatu special undead operative in the service of Hellsing."

The ancient immortal swept past her to drop into the chair beside George. And dessert was served. Becky had regretted her decision to make the triple thick chocolate cake with fudge icing and dark chocolate sprinkles lovingly dusted over red butter-cream roses until she saw the look on her little masters face. The look of unrivaled need and desperation.

"Becky... I hope you made two," George said looking at the large cake." The thrall just grinned knowingly.

"Of course Master, yours is in the kitchen cooling. I will frost it later tonight."

Everything nearly went perfect. Bobbi had shared her fears, and even gotten some helpful strategies for confronting them from Isabella when two cell phones rang simultaneously. A look passed between Bobbi and her guest as they both reached for the machines.

"Hellsing," Bobbi said.

"This is Dandridge."

Both women flinched as whoever was speaking to them yelled into the receiver. Bobbi pushed away from the table and cocked her head towards George.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about being bored while waiting for these slimy wankers to come out of hiding. George raise the troops and suit up. Hellsing has work to do. Dandridge I think it's best if you leave. Head home and handle the crown. I'll keep in full radio contact with you." Bobbie let a weary smile cross her purple painted lips. "And uhm yeah, welcome to Hellsing."

The older woman nodded. She wasted no time showing herself out While Becky changed and George rang the alarm for the troops. Bobbi wore the headset awkwardly in the equally awkward chair she now filled. Nothing seemed to fit her quite right. That was okay though. Just like the old pants her mom had given her when she was a teen she'd grow into it. She had too. Hellsing did not have room for her not to. **  
**  
"Come in," Bobbi said. She smiled considering what she was about to say next. "Come in No Life King, Come in Songbird, and come in Hellcat." Bobbi heard Alucard's dangerously excited laughter. **  
**

"Your orders, Master?" ****

**"**Your orders, No Life King," she said taking a steadying breath are to search and destroy. Leave no hostile alive. Find out what drove these bastards out from under whatever rock they were under." ****

**"Yes, My ****Master.**" **  
**George snorted next to Alucard. She was not amused by the name Bobbi had given her. ****

**"**Hellcat? Seriously, Bobbi-boy that's what I get?"****

**"**You don't fuck up tonight I might consider letting you pick your name. I need you to get to northern Birmingham. Songbird, Shadow arm, come in. Has the area been secured?" Bobbi waited for a response and when her headphone remained silent she deeply regretted sending Seras and Olivia in first to secure the area under attack. "Come in, Songbird. Come in Shadow Arm. Report." **  
**Finally along with a burst of crackling static she caught a word in Olivia's voice. ****

**"**Sec… in..ddee…." ****

**"**Songbird, you're breaking up on me. Adjust your frequency. No-Life King. Hellcat. Move out. Assume stable security at the location with the frontal support. I'll fill you in once I get contact with the front team. In the the name of God and His Majesty may the inpure souls of the living dead be delivered into eternal damnation. AMEN!" ****

**"**Got ya' Boss lady," George said. She looked up into the deep orange glasses covering her father's eyes and nodded. She saw her own big square framed black ones reflected in his and she grabbed Becky's hand and the three of them vanished. Moving through space instantly George's black boots squashed into soggy mud as her and Becky re-appeared in Birmingham. ****

**"**Master," Alucard said. "We're on location." The tall monster in the blood red duster laughed menacingly. "Last chance. Are you sure, you've got what it takes to take over for Integra?" Bobbi grit her teeth at Hellsing. She tightened her fist and felt the old ring she had inherited, bit into her palm. She looked down. How had it gotten turned around.

"Do what I ordered. Search and Destroy." **  
**Becky adjusted the belt holding up her loose black pants over her bodysuit. The suit was high cut leaving a flash of the flesh of her hips to view. With a quick flick of her fingers a silver blade was in her hand and she was facing the secure zone.  
**  
****"**Master," ****

**"**Yeah," George said grinning she needed this. Nothing said normal for a Hellsing like raining destruction down on F.R.E.A.K.S. And ghouls. The diminutive blonde vampire ghosted to stand on top of one of the Hellsing Armored trucks. As the troops filed out George adjusted the frequency on her tiny earpiece. So she could hear over the sounds of gunfire. "MOVE OUT HELLSING!" ****

**"**Bobbi," Olivia yelled into the microphone of her com set. "This is bad. Really Bad. Almost no survivors. Secured the area with minimal losses. Something's not right about this the ghouls are too organized." ****

**"**Understood, Songbird keep the area secure until the other arrive." **  
**Olivia screeched as she sent her glowing hand through the head of ghoul grasping for her neck. It melted into dust. Her eyes glowed going completely white with holy power as her voice rose. Silver light circled her, spreading in a narrow bladed ring. It sliced through the ghouls turning them to dust. **  
**Olivia was pulled roughly to the ground and she screamed as Seras blocked a bullet aimed for her chest with her shadow arm. The swirling black shield pinged as more projectiles hit it.  
**  
****"**Fall Back. Fall back. They are armed. Fall the bloody hell back," Seras ordered. She pushed Olivia sending the redhead stumbling away and sped forward snarling like a hungry beast. Her claws found purchase in dry drained flesh of the ghouls. ****

**"**Bobbi," Olivia said as the survivors from the sudden hail of gunfire rallied around her to fall back. they are armed. First perimeter falling back. The armor is deflecting a lot of the fire but they are way too well armed for ghouls. Where are the heathens? Get them here before we start taking more casualties." The soprano spellsinger crawled through the mud, staying low to take cover behind an abandoned car. ****

**"**NO LIFE KING! HELLCAT!" **  
**Alucard laughed as he shoved his jackal into the mouth of a ghoul breaking its teeth. He fired, and the dust blew back staining his gloves. His eyes were red death and both of his guns howled silver agony as he cut his way through the horde. ****

**"**Working here, Bobbi, this is a shitstorm," George screamed. The young adopted Hellsing sent her boot crashing viciously into a ghoul's chest, caving in its rib cage. She spat as the ashes rained around her. A knife flew past her into the skull of a monster heading up behind her. It did nothing to the creature, but when she turned her clawed hands made short work of slicing its head from its shoulders. "Quit playing, Becky. Only live silver. No time to be fu.." George was cut off by the explosion in the distance. "Bobbi, who the hell sent this in? We had an explosion." **  
**The head of Hellsing slammed her fist into the desk and cursed. She cracked her knuckles against the wood and hissed in pain. It added to her stream of curses.  
**  
****"**Get to the main target," Bobbi said. "Songbird, come in, come in. Losses? Where was the explosion?"**  
**Seras' eyes were glowing red coals as her mind blanked. Her flesh was stitching itself together along her entire left side. Her neck and shoulder realigned as her head snapped back into place. She yanked a long piece of metal shrapnel out of her side with a bestial snarl. She pushed her humanity down and dove back into the throng of ghouls. ****

**"**Heavy losses in the explosion," Olivia said coughing in the smoke. Seras went sideways. She isn't in there any more. Still no sign of the heathens. I've got some minor scrapes. I was under cover when the bomb went off. Moving the front team back again. There might be more bombs we can't keep going." Seras planted her feet, shadows swirling along the ground in front of her. Then she screamed into the night a cannon in both hands. She leveled her Halkonen from her hip at fired at a large group of ghouls heading towards her. Bullets ripped through her but they were like flies to her, a barely noticed annoyance. She shuddered madly when they fell from the plutonium heavy round blast. She leveled her other cannon the JXX2 in her other hand and fired twice. Both rounds left craters were several of her enemies had been standing. Then dropping the weapons the berserk vampire went after the ghouls with nothing but her teeth and a bladed arm of living shadow. **  
**George fired, emptying her sidearm's clip into a line of the monsters. Her face was streaked with dirt and she was bleeding from the lucky few who had gotten past her with their cracking blistering hands. Becky followed keeping them off her back as Alucard pressed forward with the jackal barking hot silver death. Eventually, Becky dropped behind the cover of a dumpster to reload her full automatic Uzi. The clips slid into the mini-machine gun with a click that she couldn't hear over the gunfire and boots stomping. **  
****'**_Too slow_,'the young woman thought. She ran a hand through the hair that was spilling from under her helmet. She was smudging filth into her face when she wiped away sweat. **'**_My master needs me, FASTER!' _Faster than ever before but still too slow for her liking Becky got all of her weapons reloaded and dove from behind cover to fire a blessed round into the head of a ghoul coming up beside her master. ****

**"**Found him, Little Dracula. I found the stinking bastard who made this mess. He's a gluttonous little thing isn't he?" The ancient vampire immortal grinned, the slanted smile reaching his eyes over the rim of his glasses. Another bullet flew from his silver Cassul into the chest of a struggling legless ghoul and he turned heading east towards what looked like an apartment building. That took way too long. **  
**Olivia was breathing hard as she moved the injured Hellsing soldiers in a circle of barrier magic. She was getting tired. She'd have to start using the written scripts instead soon if she didn't want to be out for a day at least from the fatigue. Unfortunately Seras was now blocking her way, covered in blood, and ash her long tongue hanging out of her mouth. She hissed and lunged, but then she screamed as she hit the barrier and the holy magic fried her skin. Seras fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes again the madness was gone and she blinked in shock at the look of horror on the faces of her men. ****

**"**Olivia?"  
**  
****"**Help me, Seras. We need to get out of the fire zone. They got caught in the explosion. The men backed up suspiciously as Olivia opened a section of the glowing ring. "And for God's sake. EAT! If you do that again I will have no problem sending your undead ass to hell." ****

**"**Language, Olivia," Seras said, grabbing two of the men that needed her assistance. "Is that any way for a christian to talk?" With the help of the much stronger and faster vampire the pace of the retreat increased. George and Becky had a time catching up to Alucard as he stalked through the old Birmingham apartment building. Finding the F.R.E.A.K. responsible was simple. He was sitting on a sofa in the first floor lobby. And it took no effort to put him down. He had been surprised that they had made it through the ghouls. The look on his face had been one of wide eyed shock when Alucard had grabbed his throat and blown his head off. George watched as the ghouls melted without the influence of their creator. Her father sliced the tip of a silver packet of blood with his fangs. George spoke into her headset, "Bobbi we took down the F.R.E.A.K. ****

**"**Front support team is already returning. Something doesn't smell right with this. Get back here both of you."****

**"**Dad, Boss Bobbi says we need to pull her in," George said. The she switched frequency to her second on the field. "ETA for cleanup team?" ****

**"**Ten hours, commander. Looks like Dandridge is already on the job handling the media." George nodded and glanced to the side at her father.****

**"**Some nice light exercise, wasn't it, Little Dracula?" **  
**George scoffed. She crooked a finger, summoning Becky from her seat on the ground at a portable console. ****

**"**Come on, Becky. You did great. Thanks for watching my back and helping take these monsters down. You got the report ready?"****

**"**Yes, Master.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobbi sank into the bubble bath with a blissful sigh. The bubbles tickled her nose and the hot water soothed her stresses. She had survived her first major action as head of Hellsing. All of the people most important to her had survived. Casualties had been…" Bobbi dunked her head under the water and screamed. All of her anguish was nothing more than a tiny fountain of bubbles. When she came up, rubbing soap out of her eyes she saw Olivia there.

"The meds fixed me up."

"I'm sorry they had to," Bobbi said leaning against the edge of the tub. The redheaded spell-singer just laughed. Then she pulled the stained green tank top she had worn under her armor over her head tossing it aside. The heavy fatigue pants followed, falling to the floor. All the scrapes and bruises on the woman she loved so much made Bobbi flinch. As did the thin line of stitches on her shoulder.

"Oh stop looking so stricken. It was just a scratch. Got nicked in the retreat grazed some metal. They stitched it up to prevent infection. Had to get one of the awful shots too."

"Tomorrow we go back to work like normal. Tonight though we're going to relax. Pretend none of this shit ever happened, Liv. I know why Sir Integra smoked."

Olivia glared viciously as she dropped her underpants and climbed into the tub.

"I told you, if you even touch those evil things I wil…."

"Shhhhh, Liv. I know." Bobbi snorted in laughter at the rage. "I'm not going to start smoking. Turn around and hand me that shampoo. Let's get you back to the vision you're supposed to be." Bobbi planted kissed along Olivia's neck as she squeezed shampoo into her hand.

Officer Isabella Dandridge sat in the chair across from the big desk and sighed.

"I wish I could say I was happy to see you again," she said tapping the thick dossier against her palm. "But given the circumstances." Officer Dandridge had the grace to look uncomfortable, before saying, "and the message I have to deliver I can't" Bobbi nodded as she took the dossier Izzy handed her. "The crown is ... disappointed in your performance and they aren't the only ones."

Bobbi skimmed the document her expression slowly darkening to somewhere just under homicidal rage by the end.

"I'm sure they didn't put it that way."

"No, they didn't. I believe the phrase they used was 'colossal fucking cock-up'."

"I'm sure it was." Bobbi said her dry deadpan bringing a grin to Isabella's lips. "Now, explain why they think this was a colossal cock up. I think I did pretty well considering I knew nothing going into that shit. We were completely unprepared for an army of armed organized ghouls. And we damn sure weren't ready for C4 caliber explosions."

"Don't shoot the messenger I read the report. You weren't ready for it. You didn't know there was an entire town's worth of those dusty cocks outside of Birmingham. You didn't know they were armed, and you didn't know someone had rigged most of the town to go up like a parade." The crown liaison shrugged and offered a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately it seems the crown doesn't really care about any of that. To them you lost a third of your men in the attack and they are having a hell of a time keeping it quiet when the explosions could be heard miles away and an entire town was full of monsters."

"Fair enough. The casualties could have been much worse if Seras and Olivia hadn't gotten the injured out of the line of fire. Seras took out an entire wave of the bastards with her cannons. But, that probably only made more noise and made it harder to keep the whole opearation under wraps."

"But it saved the lives of over a hundred of your men so I'm not complaining. The real question you need to be asking is why you were so horribly informed. There is no way anyone should have been able to grow that force in secret without even a hint of rumor until it was called in yesterday."

"Something is wrong along the chain of informatio. I am definitely going to have to step up the investgation I was planning. Thanks for this," Bobbi said "Isabella I'm going to need you to work with George, Becky, and Alucard to find some things out about this. There is something wrong in London and I want to know what it is."

"Of course, Ms. Kostov."

"Psht. It's Bobbi. I'm not Ms. Anything."

"Well, Bobbi, you'll be busy for a while. Your phone will be ringing off the hook for a few days at least and you have another meeting tonight with the liason of the Vatican section XIII."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Olivia will be delighted to be reminded of the indiots who excommuniated her.

Go, make your reports to the crown about how AI took the news and be ready for the investigation to begin in earnest tonight."

- Hellsing

"Master," said the nervous jittering young woman. She rubbed her arms frantically. Despite her dark skin she looked ashen and sickly and could not meet the eyes of the older man looking down on her. His green eyes flashed in irritation and she stilled herself through force of will. "Our ghouls are still inferior. They were able to give Hellsing troops a run for their money. In fact, they almost over ran them." She shook her head enthusiastically making her thin straggly hair fall lankly at her shoulders. "However, the master vampire was still able to put them down without much trouble at all." Her Master could see the tremors in her shouldera ****

**"**We knew that would happen. Tell me something important, Natasha. What did the others say. Did this move have the intended effect? Or did I blow months of work for nothing?" ****

**"**I'm… I'm…" Natasha licked her dry lips futilely. Nothing would stop the thirst. She knew what she needed and with the news she had it would not be given to her for weeks… if then. "We don't know sir. We can't tell. Hellsing hasn't made a move yet and … and... and... and..." natasha lost the ability to focus as she stared at a distracting spot on the ceiling.

******"**I'm disappointed Natasha." His calm voice did not betray his rage but the stinging hard slap across the young black woman's face did. She fell to the ground still shivering. But it brought her mind back from wherever it had gone. "We will just have to prepare better for the next time. Tell me," he said looking up and away from the sickly woman. "Tommy. Do you know why the Major and his forces almost beat Sir Hellsing?**  
****  
****"**No, Sir," Tommy said. He was young. Barely out of his teens but his grin was sinister. As was the glint in his dark eyes. Unlike Natasha he was strong and healthy looking. He was well taken care of because he was getting better results. His warm olive skin was nearly glowing because he had a steady supply of the serum. ****

**"**It was because they were able to separate Sir Hellsing from her pet monster. We just need to separate the Vampires from them and then the house of Hellsing will fall. We can only hope this did what I intended and put them off the scent long enough for the real work to begin. Tommy," he said pointing to the coughing and shivering form of Natasha. "Take her away. She looks terrible." **  
**The complex web of the green eyed man's plan ran through his mind. He hated that things were getting so critical. He was far more comfortable with the plan when it was straightfoward. Far less could go wrong when one kept things simple. But this was not simple and the man with the green eyes had a job to do.  
- Hellsing**  
**

_'Where better to start an investigation than at the scene of the scene of the crime?' _Isabella thought to herself as she hopped the short metal fence that the cleaners had put up. She ignored the biohazard signs and the large red sign that read Extreme Danger. She covered her eyes to block out the glaring sunset as she entered the destroyed neighborhood and began searching for the epicenter of the fight. She had barely gone sixty feet when her boot crunched on a spent shell as she surveyed the ruins of the small suburban town just south of Birmingham. The place stank. It had the lingering smell of death, destruction, and incendiary gunpowder. However, the smells may have just her nerves and this place gave her the willies. Some serious shit had gone down here. "Well, I'd better get started. This could be a long night."

The best way to head was forward. She pulled her jacket tighter around her muscular body and pushed ahead. Then things got worse as the damage increased. The sun grew sank beneat the horizon and she had covered four streets. The houses began to blacken from the fires that had started later in the battle, after the string of explosions. She remembered those from the report. There had been explosions and the fire had spread. Years of working on heavily armed vessels led her to the charred remains of what had been the only two story home on this particular street. The skeletal remains of the house peaked her interest. She scanned it curiously. Why was it so different from the other houses on the street? Custom built maybe? Why would someone spend the extra money to custom build a two story house on two lots right next to far cheaper smaller homes? The tw ostory mock victoria house certainly stood out next to the smaller once story ranch homes. It was too quiet and she shuddered as she headed up the destroyed walkway to the house. The shadows lengthened ominously and as she pushed open the front door and it fell off its hinges under her touch. The sound of it crashing made her jump. "Nice," Isabella muttered as she narrowed her eyes in accusation at the door. She entered the home, turned on her flashlight and began to look around. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far."  
The beam of light made millions of specks of dust and ash dance. She did not get very far. The entire entryway was collapsed where part of the roof had fallen. Sir Dandrige ducked under the shattered ceiling beams to crawl into what had been … a hallway of the house. Suddenly, a silver black handled knife flew past her face to bury itself into the beam.  
"Who the fuck?" she wondered, as she drew her gun and flashed her light to the side. She saw nothing but the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to her right…. Right into a wall? More collapsed roof? Furniture? She couldn't tell. She was just happy her nise was not broken.

"Do not move," Becky said her eyes narrowed to vacant grey slits. Another long and wickedly sharp knife was balanced between her fingers and her free hand was millimeters from the holster on her side. The tall brunette woman was able to see. "That was a warning. I can see, You cannot." The officer with the gun did not like that. Her head snapped to the left where Becky's voice had come from. Was she still there? The Knight of the round table wisely obeyed Becky, as she wondered where her master was. Face it, the little "servant" never went anywhere without her master. "Who are you?" Becky asked the shadowed figure she saw.

"BECKY! STAND DOWN!" George stepped from behind Becky like she separated from her thrall's shadow. In fact she had. The knife lowered and Becky inclined her head and stepped back. Isabella Dandridge could see those red eyes in the darkness staring at her. She did not like being in the dark near vampires. Becky it's just, Dandridge. The Liason. She didn't know it was you."

"Oh, hello, Hellsing." She shone her light in George's face. The pale girl hissed and covered her eyes.

"GODDAMN! That's Bright."

"Halogen bulb, Hellsing," Isabella said. "The brightest they make. Military grade."  
George was not amused she narrowed her red inhuman eyes and in response to her emotions Becky hand inched towards the blades settled at a small compartment at her waist.

"Very funny," George said. The light continued to blare in her face. "Get that light out of my face."

"Sorry, Hellsing, not all of us can see in the dark." As Isabella moved the light she snickered mildly at the stereotypical reaction. "I don't like surprises sneaking up on me?" As if on cue she felt warm breath on her neck and cringed when Alucard whispered in her ear. "

"Then don't walk around blind and deaf."

The squeak Izzy released in a mix of shock and fear was anything but intimidating. It made the monster in the red hat his head leaning out of the rubble Izzy had run into laugh. "You are amusing, Isabella. It is not my little girl you should be afraid of." The voice crawled up her spine as Alucard leisurely bled out of the rubble completely. "Never assume she is alone even with her lovely little thrall. And one does not live long if they anger vampires in the dark."  
Her flashlight died. It sputtered out leaving her in the darkness with the monsters.  
Dandrige threw a glance over her shoulder that was far more frightened that she would admit.

"We are both here to work. I suggest we do it and leave."

George looked closely at Isabella and nodded. "Yeah, and I agree, Dandrdge. This stinks like fresh shit. And we've both stepped in it. We need to find out where to go flashlight came back on and Alucard tapped a foot impatiently. "Becky, you and Isabella scour this floor." George issued the command, taking charge of the "merry" little band. "Dad, you go upstairs. I'll go down."

"What," Isabella said. She looked at George with her eyebrow raised high, nearly into her hairline. George laughed at the expression.

"I hate to break it to you, Izzy," George said, with a rather feline grin. "But this is a very dangerous place and the stairs to the basement collapsed. The floor isn't stable on what left of the upstairs, and you know dark dank scary places you can't see in. But ya' know, if you want to die I won't stop you." The vampire woman's words were punctuated by a small slab of the ceiling crumbling and crashing to the floor. George pointed to the new pile of rubble as proof. Then she ignored the fact that the floor under her was solid and sunk through it as her father vanished to scour the upstairs.

"Okay," Isabella relented as she struggled to remember the girl's name. "Uhm...Thrall?"

"My name is Becky," she snarled. Isabella rubbed the back if her neck awkwardly and nodded.

"Okay, then, uhm Becky. Where should we begin?" Isabella didn't like taking orders from "children", but she could play nice.

"We begin by finding anything out of the ordinary," Becky said, as she went about looking through the piles of debris with clinical precision. She crawled along the blackened ruined floor and sifted through rubble. Isabella carefully moved a collapsed beam so Becky could crawl through and under burned and ruined walls. Time ticked by too slowly as they coughed and dug their way out from under the collapsed section of wall.

"Come on," Becky said. "My master has found something. Downstairs."

"How do you..." Isabella grew silent as she saw the unnatural way Becky's eyes glowed white as she turned to glare at her. She would get used the unusual things that happened around Hellsing… surely she would.

"Here."  
The pair was standing in front of the collapsed stairway that would lead downstairs. It was a ragged smoke blackened hole where the stairs used to be. They waited for George to come up. And she did, like a vague mist she appeared, sitting on the edge of the hole.

"Well that was...informative," George said. Her face was blank and her voice was flat. Apparently whatever she had found had not been as exciting as she had hoped.

"What did you find, Hellsing."

"Your body," George said cutting her eyes over her shoulder at Isabella. "If you don't stop calling me Hellsing, IZZY." Becky felt the miniscule shift in her Master. The tightening of her lips and the stiffening of those small narrow shoulders.

"Fair enough, just tell us what you've found."  
Suddenly, Becky moved. Her hands shot out grasping for the collar of Isabella's Jacket. It didn't happen that way. Dandrige was a trained Royal Marine. She grabbed Becky's wrist, reversed it, and kicked Becky's leg out from under her, bringing the girl to her knees. Isabella squeezed tightly and the knife in Becky's hand fell to the floor. She let go and when Becky recovered and stood. She snarled in anger that Dandridge had her knife and was twirling it with ease.

"I'm not afraid of you. And never try to sneak up on a marine... especially with a knife we train with. I had a few of these. Good blades. Really good balance too."

"GIVE IT BACKI!" It was a vile high pitched screech and Becky lunged.

"Becky, Stop," George said. It was not a yell. It was barely whispered but it froze the enraged thrall as surely as if George had yanked a leash and choked her. Her hands were poised inches from Isabella's throat. And Izzy had the heavy flashlight aimed for the girls head. "Give her back her knife, Dandridge."

"Gladly," Dandrige said wickedly.

"Play nice Girls."  
Alucard plucked the knife from Isabella's hands and the blood drained from the woman's face. He shook a gloved finger in her face patronizingly. He was hovering above her upside down with a too wide smile on his face. "I swear it is like caring for children. You must learn better control," Alucard said. He inclined his head towards Becky who was breathing hard and twitching awkwardly. Isabella stepped away picking her way around the hole in the floor. That had been stupid and dangerous. They both could have fallen.

"Did you find anything noteworthy, Sir?"

"Why do you call him Sir and me Hellsing?" questioned George.

"Some of us are not vampires still need sleep. May I ask, what you two have found that would shed light on our dilemma?"

"Of course, Isabella," Alucard said. "Tell us what you've found, George."  
The blonde vampire looked up at her father casually floating above them and shrugged. "Nothing much," she said. "Everything is pretty much vaporized down there. The explosion was nasty. Bits of the rig survived though." George clucked her tongue and vanished. Becky smirked as she felt her Master's will. Then with a quick shove she pushed Dandridge into the hole. Dandridge found herself tumbling down the hole unable to stop herself from falling. She screamed purely out of surprise and vertigo. Then her brain became aware of the fact that she could not stop herself from falling. Then her fall suddenly stopped and George was rolling her eyes as she plopped her on the ground.

"Calm your tits, Izzy. The rig was over there." George pointed to a small crater against the remains of a cement wall. "Looks like the basement was unfinished. Don't quite know how it was triggered. No humans were down here. No blood and no bodies." After taking a moment to recover from her absolute terror Dandrige pulled a camera from the pocket of her jacket. She snapped photos as she walked to the sight of the rig.  
It looked pretty complex to her. She had seen explosives before. She used the flashlight to examine the melted and charred remains of the device.

"This doesn't look like something an amateur can do," Isabella said as she heard Becky drop to the ground from the top of the hole. Izzy examined the large frame box. They used steal reinforces so it couldn't be moved. "There's no shrapnel pack. They weren't expecting people to make it down here before the explosion."

"How can you tell this, Isabella?"

"Did some intelligence work when I made my second rank. Hit a few scrapes with an inside bomber. Shook the whole base up. We all brushed up." She wisely did not mention that she had been at the site of one of the bombs. "It wasn't this kind of set up though. That bastard used liquid accelerant. Fires got out of control. And the bombs were timed. Not seeing a timer on this," she said. "Could have burned up though."

"What did you find "DAD"?

"Not much remains upstairs either. Everything got destroyed when the shockwave took the roof down. "A few bits of clothing and some words scratched into what I think was a wall."

"Alright," Geore said I think that's enough for now. Dandridge, report back to the crown what we know about the bomb. I'll tell the boss lady about it too and then we'll plan out next course of action."

- Hellsing

However when George reappeared in the big office that was most assuredly not Bobbi's yet she forgot all about what she had been about to say. She ignored Bobbi sitting at the desk and screamed in complete joy.

"MICHAEL! Michael," the blonde monster dove towards the big ginger man squealing, "I missed you so much." Michael nodded letting his chin rest On George's head.

"I know, George. I missed you too." George didn't care how decidedly un-,omster like she looked snuggling into her cand boy's chest refusing ot release her tight hug. "George," Michael said. "There is something wrong in Rome."


	4. Chapter 4

Three pairs of eyes turned to Michael, the tall red haired catholic with the green eyes.

"Something is wrong in Rome?" Bobbi asked.

"See now that's funny," George said she refused to step away or release Michael. "Because there's something wrong here too, Mike." The Vatican representative raised an eyebrow before forcefully pushing George away so he could look at Bobbi.

"She's right, Michael. But, that doesn't change the fact that you're here. When did this happen?"

Olivia's twin brother laughed. A deep rumbling belly laugh.

"Where you really expecting someone else? Who could be better than me to be the go between Vatican XIII and Hellsing? Really? I can't believe you're shocked." The new head of Hellsing just pointed to George who was clinging to Michael's arm.

"Let's just say I was assuming there would be some conflict of interest accusations. Not to mention your sister being in my employ."

"And your bed. Don't forget that, Bobbi." George said. "Mike. You can bunk with me."

Bobbi didn't blush she was far too old and far to used to the little blond monster for that.

"With your sister being in my employ I was expecting the Vatican to be," Bobbi searched for a word as she worried the stud above her upper lip with her tongue. "Hesitant. Yeah, hesitant to send another Claymore into the grasp of the heathens."

"They were." Michael patted George's head and the vampire woman was nearly purring in glee. "I insisted I missed my sister and my favorite monster." Bobbi's phone chose that incredibly awkward moment to ring interrupting the conversation. She waved George and Michael out of the office so she could probably be lectured for the fifth time today by somebody.

"Come one, Mike, let's go find the Ginger Snap."

"Liv?" He asked as George dragged him down one of the dim Hellsing hallway's. She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah her too I guess." They found Olivia in the Library with Becky. Liv had her nose in the tomes scratching idly at a thick notebook. When George cleared her throat alerting the Spellsinger to her presence.

"Look who came to see you."

"MICHAEL!?"

"Hey, Baby Sister." Hellsing resident magic user fought back tears as she hugged her brother. Mike wiped the tears from his sister's face and then she was smiling.

"Michael. I've missed you so much. How is everyone? The chorus? Father Remedios? Father Fredrickson? Sister McNiel?"

"That's why I'm here. Something is very very wrong with the Vatican. George, we need some help from the heathens."

"What's wrong," Olivia said all joy from the reunion gone as real fear took its place. "Before I was excommunicated I thought that something was wrong. Nothing serious but a funny feeling." Michael nodded towards the chairs in the library past the corner desk Olivia had been working at.

All three of them took a seat and Becky quietly parked herself on the arm of George's chair and draped an arm around her little Master.

"Olivia, George, many of the most decorated paladins are being, Retired. You asked about Father Remedios. Him and father Powell, the paladin who trained Father Anderson, were both retired. He was only fifty and he was forcibly retired. He was one of the most powerful script casters I have ever met."

"So a few bastards were being retired when they got old. What's wrong with that?"

Olivia cut her eyes at George and snorted as if it was obvious.

"You do not retire a master singer of the scriptures if they are still healthy enough for battle. He was far more effective than several Hellsing battalions. Alone. With his scripts he could incinerate waves of monsters. He was ..."

"He's like my dad, for Catholics," George said.

"Not exactly, George. Anderson was like you're father. He was something other than human. Father Powell could send a monster back to hell. He was an exorcist. And the most powerful one the Vatican has had in generations. He had another ten years in him of service. Anyway so our best fighters and paladin XIII class exorcists were being put to pasture before necessary and before the acolytes could be sent into the field." Michael thought for a moment and then he said, "And there are too many untried and untrained, recruits being promoted to positions of power."

"Sounds like someone is stacking the deck to me, Mike."

"George is right. No one in their right mind would put so many good fighters out to pasture at one time without having sufficiently trained and skilled men to replace them. What has His Holiness said about this?"

"It was His Holiness' idea. The retirement orders came straight from the top. And." The paladin looked nervous but then he just took a deep breath. "George, they are starting mass production of The Crucifix."

"The Crucifix?" George's slender pale eyebrow rose in confusion and she dropped her chin into her palm."

"Yes. Remember the cure they injected you with. … the one that made Alucard human for a while. They perfected it. The crucifix is going to be the go to weapon against the damned."

"The fuck? They are going to be using that again. I thought we proved it doesn't work. It won't cure the infected. And it sure as hell won't work on ghouls."

"We know. It isn't supposed to anymore. It's called the crucifix. Only one thing those are good for. It's been synthesized into vampire poison. All of the new recruits are being injected with it so they are lethal to bite."

"Okay sounds like we need to go see if Bobbi is done with that phone call."

- Hellsing

George shuddered in mild disgust as Lydia opened the door. Very little had changed about the young woman. She was still sickly pale and she still had her very expensive modified fangs. However her F.R.E.A.K. lover had paid for some extra enhancements in the form of breast implants and tattoos.

"What do you want?"

George's eye twitched slightly and Becky placed a calming hand on her shoulder and shook her head. George hated Lydia. She had since she had been a child. She greatly regretted the fact that her mother had not killed her… or let her sister eat her. George just pushed Lydia roughly back into the apartment as Seras closed the door.

"You know what I want, Juicebox. I need info." Lydia snorted crossing her arms. She was not a fan of George either. Her original master had been killed by her.

"Yeah, sounds to me like you can't do your own damn job, Bitty Biter. You show up here asking about the local fangs instead of doing your own beat work." George hissed her eyes darkening but then she took a deep steadying breath.

"Fine. What do you want, Lydia? You know what's going on in the fake Vamp scene. Whos saying some things that sound a little too convincing? Anybody know a little too much?"

"I haven't heard shit of interest to you, Bitty Biter." Lydia flipped her long black hair over her shoulder to examine her ends while George concentrated on not slicing her throat. It would be a waste. Neither her or Seras would touch her blood. "Everything is real quiet. Only thing lately is people are getting concerned about the tweakers in Club V. You know real twitchy types. A little too on edge. Get real itchy after a bit, can't stop shaking." Seras and George gave each other a look.

"The thirst?"

"Nah. No real ones would be that thirsty in this kind of place you know. Too many willing necks around. Drugs. So the scene got a lot more strict keeping people who look a little too glassy out. It wasn't a big deal."

"Sis We're going out. Becky, let Bobbi know what Lydia told us."

"Of Course Master." And just like that Hellsing faded from Lydia's Foyer and she rolled her eyes. Hellsing's front lines had work to do and they were going to need to be pretty. This was a job for Vampires.

- Hellsing

The Trio were certainly impressive as they entered the club they had wormed out of Lydia. Seras was tall blonde busty sex on legs in her deep red mini-dress. It was a halter cut but the neckline was sheer black mesh revealing her ample cleavage. George was a little red eyed sex kitten with her painted on black shredded short shorts and her belly baring tube top with the words Bite me in Red glitter. Both of them hung on the arms of the man in the sinfully sharp jet black suit with a red vest. All eyes in the seedy smoke filled club turned to them as he pulled down his reflectice sunglasses to reveal hypnotic crimson eyes as he scanned the place. Seras giggled, flashing gleaming fangs and looking suitably empty headed as Alucard stroked her hair.

George pouted dramatically and started dragging Alucard towards a private booth. Ever disrespectful Alucard propped his perfectly shined Italian loafers on the low liquor table and snapped his fingers.

"But I don't want to drink, Daddy," George almost purred as she spoke. "I want to dance. Come on." Alucard shook his head eying the people watching him and his girls. "What about you, you want to dance, don't you?"

"_**Come on, Sis, we can work the floor draw some attention and then let, him snoop around. Listen in to anybody nearby." **_

"_**Hehehe is it wrong I'm having fun with this?" **_

"_**Nah, it's not like we aren't going to hell anyway. So want to give them a show?"**_

Seras shimmied her shoulders in time to the music playing, making her big breasts bounce. George slowly rolled her belly and swayed her hips. A slightly older man grabbed a handful of George's ass as she moved. She turned, lightning quick and pulled him against her body to dance. She could feel him pressing against her thigh through his pants and she got some very graphic images of the very creative ways in which he wanted to fuck her. She laughed breathing in his want as she scoured his completely helpless mind. There was very little in there of use to the vampire/ Nothing about drugs and nothing to suggests F.R.E.A.K.S. Frequented the fetish themed club.

Alucard breathed in the musk of Lust, smoke, sweat, and cheap liquor. It was quite a comfortable atmosphere of sin. Then everything shifted as a glass was placed next to his shiny shoe. There was hunger in the young man, need, and Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"Compliments, of the club for a VIP."

"Sit," Alucard demanded his eyes catching the young barkeep. "I'll leave a very sizeable tip someone can fill in for you" The shadows stretched to the No-Life King's will, tracing the young barkeep's arm.

"You know what I am," Alucard said his deep voice washing over the dazed barkeep. The ancient vampire slung black the drink and he mentally frowned. It was horrible watery swill.

"I think everyone here claims that."

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. The pale thin dancers wearing studs and crosses. Thick metal collars not knowing that the real monster was wearing a suit. "But you know what I am. And you know that I am not just some fraud pretender. You seem like you know some interesting things." Te barkeep felt warm, his face flushing as he was swept away by the eyes and the voice of the No-Life King. Two other pairs of red eyes turned towards Alucard and the barkeep he was holding entranced by his tie. Barely inches from his face as the boy leaned over the chair nearly in the monster's lap. "Hmm," Alucard said as a thin line of drool ran from the corner of the barkeeps mouth. "Tell me about this Syrum." George and Seras were there behind him both of them with hungry glazed eyes and the barkeep spilled everything under the influence of the monsters. They left the barkeep in a slumped barely lucid head twitching in the booth his eyes rolled back. His neck was bruised and the monster's left with the information they needed. Someone was doping F.R.E.A.K.S. That would certainly explain the quietness someone had found a way to control the monsters.

- Hellsing.

"I need to talk to you about Michael," said George, as she closed her bedroom door. Beckywas waiting patiently on her bed. She noticed quite obviously how her back straightened. And George could swear she shrank. These were not good signs.

"What about...him?"

"He's going to be staying here and I want your word that you won't try to kill him." George's red eyes glowed as she slid into the cool satin covers. "I want you to promise me, Becky." When the taller woman with the long ponytail did not answer George asked again her voice sharper. "Promise me Becky!"

"You have my word, Master," said Becky. She looked up into her master's eyes. She still smelled of others and the club. "I promise... not to try to kill him. I will not harm him unless he is threatening you or those I am to protect."

"Good," George said running her clawed hands through Becky's hair in a reassuring caress. "But you still hate him. I can hear your thoughts remember."

"I will not pretend, Master," Becky said. Leaning into the soft caress as George drew her closer to smell her skin. "He is going to come between us."

"MMm." George said against her bound thrall's ear inhaling the warm scent of perfect adoration and devotion. "Nothing can come between us. We're different," George said into Becky's soft peach skin. Her fangs grazed that sensitive skin just under Becky's ear. The older thrall's eyes dulled the color seeming to fade from them as she gasped. He felt her Master's power flutter over her like soft lips and her head lolled back. "He's something special too. You will nto come between us Becky."

"Y..yyyyesssssss Master," Becky hissed her breath catching as she felt george's pink tongue trail over her neck to be followed by quick pecking kisses.

- Hellsing.

When that metal door opened Natasha was desperate. Her eyes were bloodshot and mad and she lunged at the skinny boy at the door. He knocked her back easily, with a forearm to her throat. She fell back holding her bruised throat.

"You want this?" He asked her as held up a thin clear vial. The smell hit Natasha like a sledgehammer and she was drooling. Her arms were bleeding from the obsessive scratching as the withdrawal had driven her more and more mad.

"Fuck yes. GIVE IT TO MEE!" She grasped at the vial but the skinny boy, who looked barely older than her flashstepped and was against the cell wall. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Natasha roared in animal rage, her cracked black claws grasping for the vial. "I. Will. Bloody. Kill. You."

"You have work to do." The skinny boy smiled and dangled the vile above her head his red eyes amused. This was the most fun part. The look of hunger and desperation on their faces. The need. His power. It was delicious. He was hurting them and it felt sooooo good. "He dropped the vial into her hands. And instantly she jabbed the pronged end into her arm and moaned in blessed relief from pain.

"UHhhhhh." She fell back onto the stone floor in bliss. Energy flowed through her blood and the pain ended. The needy burning ache in her fangs. The insatiable hunger and unbearable itching that led her to shred her skin. Already the lacerations were healing along her arms and shoulders. They had been inflicted by the scratching and the couple of house she had battered herself against the wall.

"You want more? You want to not hurt again?"

"Yes. I swear tell the master I will never displease him again. I swear."

"Someone found one of the bloodsluts passed out in one of our clubs. We think he might have been compromised. We need to know if he just had a little too much fun or if he let something slip. You are going to spy on Hellsing. You are going to meet the young vampire. The bitch. Get to know her and learn everything you can. You're going to distract them. The master doesn't think what we did was enough. Keep them off our trail" Natasha wasn't listening anymore she was rolling on the floor in a fit of hysterical syrum induced giggles. Her eyes a glassy gleaming red.


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever lack of mathematical skill the Hellsing cabinet might have was not the cause of things not adding up. A mysterious chemical called The Serum being used to control F.R.E.A.K.s The Crucifix being put into full production by the Vatican. These discrepancies along with the horrible kink in the informing of Hellsing was why George was sitting at the plane terminal with Becky and Michael about to take a trip to Rome.

"I fucking hate flying," George hissed.

"I know, Master," Becky said as she rubbed George's tense shoulders.

"It could be worse. You could be stuck with me in coach. Hellsing sprung for first class pod tickets for your spoiled elite asses. I'm going to be sandwiched between ten other people in a coach row."

"Why are you in coach, Mikey," George asked. She lifted her shades from over her eyes as the sun finally set.

"I'm on official Vatican business," he said sighing petulantly. "And that means I'm on the church stipend and there was no way they were springing for first class for me." George laughed at her candy boy. "So, George, why are you even flying. Can't you I don't just disappear. I know you've blinked me all over this country."

"Oh, you're lucky you're so cute Mike. Yeah an ocean," she said ticking it off on a clawed finger. "Three countries, and more than five hundred miles between London and Rome. I think the words you're looking for are too and far. Besides I can't shadow step over running water like that."

"Really? I thought most of those old wives tales about vampires were fakes," Mike said. George closed her eyes and let Becky work the tension out of her neck and shoulders as she replied, "They are. Yeah, like a threshold isn't going to stop any vampire coming after you. Unless of course your doorway is coated in silver dust. And yeah, churches do absolute shit like crosses and holy ground. Holy water can if it's truly blessed most of it is just water though. We can't shadow walk over large bodies of moving water. The whole vampires can't cross rivers things is fake. But if a vampire was after you back in the old day you had to basically cross and ocean to keep it from hunting you down."

"I see so just a bunch of exaggeration over the centuries huh?"

"Pretty much," George said. Mike and Becky both knew the best way to avoid anyone dying on the long flight was to keep George in the most peaceable mood they could.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Natasha said looking pointedly at a map. "Is this the gate going to Rome? I somehow ended up at gate seven and was about to be boarded for Tokyo."

"Yeah, you found the right place…."

"Natasha," the young black woman said. "I'm so glad. I ran all the way here. I was so sure my actual flight had departed with me sitting around for thirty minutes at the wrong gate. So," said taking a seat in the horribly uncomfortable plastic chair across from George. "What is taking you overseas? Vacation? Family?"

"Work. Making reports to the foreign office. Also going to have to do some staff adjusting probably."

"Sounds dreadful." Natasha wrinkled her nose and waved her hand derisively. "Bleck. I'm going for vacation. Have a hot European boy waiting for me in Rome."

George grinned, cutting her eyes at Michael.

"I did too but then he came to visit. He's taking me home with him. Hopefully work won't take up all of our time."

"So what do you do," Natasha asked checking her cell phone absently. "Must be pretty exciting if you get to travel."

"I wish. It's boring government paper pushing work. I don't mind it though good benefits. And every now and again I get to go on an adventure." They spent the last twenty minutes waiting for boarding with simple friendly conversation. Then the loudspeaker set the small group into motion along with all the other passengers of flight 6687 at gate twenty. When George took her seat in the comfortable spacious chair she was already nervous. She had no idea how crossing the ocean would affect her. She only knew how hellish her dad and big sister had made it sound. She really hated travelling. She looked up when she saw Natasha take the pod next to her while Becky got comfortable in the seat behind her.

"Looks like I'm meant to make a friend this trip," Natasha said. The launching light came on and George prepared for the longest sixteen hours of her life. It wasn't so bad at first a bit of vertigo from the takeoff but that was normal. Everyone felt their ears pop and the pressure as they were lifted several hundred feet above sea level. George made conversation with Natasha to pass the time and to keep her mind of the steadily building headache. At about hour three Natasha excused herself to the tiny, uncomfortable, awkward toilet in the back of the first class cabin. As soon as she closed the door and flicked the latch she was frantically scrambling in her bra for the clear vial. She jammed one of her fingers in her mouth and then slammed the injector end of the vial into her shoulder. She bit down hard on her finger, drawing blood as the euphoria hit. But it had stifled the shriek of bliss she knew she would have released otherwise. Her eyes rolled back and she slid down the door of the toilet. Her eyes were flooded with red and a line of pink drool fell from the corner of her mouth. She didn't know how long she laid there twitching under the effects of purified Serum. But somewhere distantly in the back of her mind the sound of someone banging on the door registered.

"COME ON! I NEED A PISS!" The banging continued but all Natasha could do was giggle and stare at the colors dancing before her eyes. Eventually the banging stopped and she sort of knew it was because another toilet must have opened up. When the absolute bliss she was feeling faded to something more like giddy joy she picked herself up shakily and returned to her seat where she was surprised to see George still awake and looking more than a little green at hour five of the flight.

What had at first just been a headache had morphed into the incessant pounding of a nail into her skull. She felt scrambled and disconnected from herself and her hand twitched awkwardly. Behind her Becky slept fitfully her head leaning against the cool window. She felt queasy, a sharp metallic taste in her mouth.

"Can't sleep on a flight, hmm?" Natasha asked, her eyes still glazed but George was too ill to notice it. She couldn't access of her undead powers. She folded over in her seat as a crushing wave of nausea hit her.

" . I.. I get travel sickness. God." Everything hurt by hour nine of the flight. Light and sound were hell. George was happy she had no reason to open her eyes because they were extremely bloodshot, the whites of her eyes flooded red as the blood vessels burst. She had put a cold towel over her eyes that Becky had handed her but it didn't help they stilled burned while her powers were out of sync. The palm of her hand was shredded from the force of digging her claws into them with each throb of the hellish headache. Or each wave of the dizziness that made her want to projectile vomit. A few minutes after hour ten George finally lost consciousness slumping back in her seat. When she woke it was to the painfully shrill beeping of the signal light that told her they were landing. Becky was crying with her head in her lap. She blinked trying ot clear her vision and winced at how tender her eyes were.

"B…Becky, why are you crying?" The older woman just continued silently sobbing staining the thigh of George's jeans. As she nuzzled her Master's belly.

"You were hurting so bad. Why shouldn't I be crying?"

George still felt more than a little sideways as they disembarked. And she hissed in audible pain when she stepped into the sunlight of the Roman street. She inwardly cursed as she put on the light filtering shades. Her skin was prickling and she could feel the shadows under her command pulling at her mind trying to realign with her. Over all she was irritable, hungry, and uncomfortable. And she had way too much energy from sleeping for longer than she had since… well since she could remember. She took a deep breath and was glad it did not accompany gag

inducing nausea.

"So, Becky, where did you book us where are we staying?"

Becky was tight to her quickly recovering master's side when she said, "I have us a royal class suite at the Emporio Cesar." George considered for all of half a minute just phasing to the place but decided against it. She still didn't trust her abilities. So instead she just told Mike to get them a cab. She had to admit it was kind of sexy to hear the redhead talk in the beautiful flowing Italian and how he glowed, breathing in the scent of home. Despite her impressive linguistic skills Italian was not a language familiar to George Hellsing. It almost made George feel better.

The Emporia was a very impressive place. Becky's tall heels clacked on dark brown made with gold veining as they made their way to the clerk's desk.

"What did you put the reservation under, Becky," Michael asked after some pleasantries with the clerk and telling a bellhop to load the girl's baggage on one of the fancy chrome carts.

"Hellsing, should be a pool view suite."

"Mikey," George said as the Vatican Paladin took the keys to the room. "Where are you staying?"

"Parish housing not too far away from where you're meeting with the council of Cardinals tomorrow. Won't be near as nice as this." George scoffed grabbing the big redhead and pushing him towards the shiny gold elevator doors across the lavish lobby.

"No you're not. You're bunking with me, Mike. Me and Becky have plenty of room." Becky shrugged beckoning the bellhop. They made their way to the twentieth floor where the luxe suites were and Mike's desire to turn down George's offer disappeared instantly. It was a beautiful. A huge Grecian silk sheet bed. And it had a fully stocked side bar against the huge bay window with a view of the city over a huge infinity pool. "Becky tip the baggage boy, will you." Becky nodded before handing a slim fifty Euro note to the bellhop. He swiftly disappeared as George flopped onto the huge bed.

"This is so nice," Michael said still staring with his mouth open. "Never stayed in a place this nice." George laughed mildly before smiling.

"You need to come work, for me, Mikey. Perks of the job." George cocked her head towards the bar and Becky was instantly scrounging under the mahogany for a couple of tumblers. "What your poison Mike? I know I need a drink."

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure the last thing I need right now is to be drinking. You know need my wits about me."

"Aww I'm hurt, Mike," George said grinning wide letting her sharp canines glint against her lip. "You saying you're scared of little old me?"

"No," he said a bit too quickly making both girls roll their eyes and Becky to laugh outright as she poured a nice whiskey for George. "Okay well yes, but I meant I need my wits for the meeting. This is the council of Cardinals. And you're making some heavy claims and I am you know backing you up on them. So yeah, hung over is not what I need to be."

"I'll take your word for it, Michael. Becky," George said. "Order up some dinner as well. I'm starving. Mikey let her know what you'll have."

- Hellsing

Natasha sat on the bubbling gold fountain of a Roman Emperor holding the cell phone.

"Yeah, I found something interesting, Master," she said. "The Monster gets really really sick on flights. She passed out after about half the flight was over. I think the best time to do something about her is either during or right after the flight." Natasha heard the green eyed man laugh.

"Very good, very good, Natasha."

The green eyed man mad a note of the by useful discovery Natsha had made this could prove useful even if it was unexpected. But it posed a problem if the monster was going to Rome it meant they knew more than he liked about his plans. The green eyed man needed to know how much more.

"I'm very proud of you, Natasha," he said. "That was very good work. Keep up with the Hellsing bitch and see what else you can find out. If you keep proving yourself like this you will be very well rewarded."

"Of course, Master." Natasha was nearly panting with excitement of the promise of her reward. She needed to find a place to hide out so she could watch the group. She didn't want ot expend the energy it would take to ensnare the clerk she only had three vials left and she was already needing another. But she couldn't if she kept burning through them shed be out before the trip was over and she knew she was not getting more. Already she was kicking herself for not holding out on the flight. Damn why did it have to hurt so badly? Why? Already Natasha felt the need there just clawing at her nerves . Hungry for the serum. Without it she couldn't withstand sunlight. She had to wait she had to ration it. She needed a distraction. She needed a place to watch the Hellsings. She could solve both of those problems and a third smaller one in go. She needed blood.

- Hellsing

Becky snored peacefully in the feather soft bed and the sinfully high thread count silk sheets. George however was the furthest thing from tired she could be. She had slept far too much on the plane to be tired. She actually felt back to normal. Sunset had done wonders for her. It was time for a late night snack. Carefully she wrapped shadow around herself and delivered a vicious bitchslap to the laws of physics by disappearing. She peered out of the darkness grinning at Michael. The irony of her sneaking into a forbidden bed wasn't lost on George. She was far more like her father than she would ever admit. It had been a short trip just right next door to the adjoining room of the royal suite. The bed was warm and the press of George's cool skin woke Michael up. He saw ruby red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"George," he said groggily sitting up. "Why are you in my bed? Under my covers?"

"Late night snack, Mike," She purred.

"That's what Becky is for," he said snuggling back into the pillow. George was actually offended by how unaffected her candy boy was by a vampire sneaking into his room in the dead of night.  
"Meh, I've got a little sweet craving tonight. You know you want me to tarnish your halo a little." George licked her lips and grazed her claws along Michael's back. "I can smell it on you. I can taste it." The blonde crawled in close and peppered kisses along the back of her long time obsession's neck. Becky crooned as her dreams shifted from floating colors and peace to ones of deep throaty moans and playful bites. Phantom sensation rolled over her in her dream of kisses and firing nerves. Of warm tongues and ecstasy. Her Master's blissful laugh invaded her dreams and Becky smiled still comfortably asleep. Then her dreams shifted to shocking pricks of pain followed by absolute crushing pleasure. The older girl whined a little curling on herself. The taste of warm creamy chocolate and Becky just kept snoring as se drifted through pleasant sensational dreams.

Michael winced in the shower as the hot water ran over the nasty bruising on his shoulder. He was quickly regretting his life choices in the discomfort and grogginess of morning. The sun had come up and the alarm had rung waking him way too early. He could still smell George on the pillows and on his skin, she smelled like spicy herbal shampoo and danger. He laughed rather humorlessly as he ran the bath rag over the deep bruising and pricking bite marks. Yeah. Danger was the word.

"Hurry up, in there before I drag you out. I thought you devout types were all about ceremony and shit. Wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Michael turned of the water, flung his wet hair out of his eyes, and scrounged for a towel outside the glass shower. He mentally cursed when he could find it.

"George, bring me my towel."

"Aww and I wanted you to have to run for it." The thick plush white towel was beneath Michael's searching. "George and Becky were already ready. Early meeting weren't really a problem when you tended not to sleep very much. Both girls were dressed with Hellsing crests in full view. George wore her proudly on the back of the short fitted blazer she wore over a crisp white button down and black trousers. Becky had hers over her breast pocket in a matching pinstripe skirt suit. Michael made it out of the bathroom that connected the two rooms George whistled. "We clean up nice," she said. Michael was tall and lean but his strong frame looked good if understated in the black silk shirt with the Vatican holy lion and cross. George grabbed Michael's hand. Becky just wrapped her arms around George's neck and the blonde vampire phased pulling them through space. It wasn't hard. Michael's mind provided her everything she needed to know about the location. While it wasn't quite as impressive as the hotel lobby the place was nice. George had been expecting something quite a bit older and more dramatic. The meeting place of the Cardinal council was modern, clean and well lit. They were greeted by a young acolyte.

"Welcome, maybe the blessings of the father, the son, and the holy ghost be upon you," she said. Michael made the sign of the cross and replied, "And also with you sister. I am Michael Claymore. Paladin class A from section XIII. I am here escorting members of our allied forces from Hellsing."

"Of course." The acolyte nodded gracefully to George and Becky. "The Holy father himself sent word of this meeting and," she paused awkwardly. "The special accommodations that would be needed for it. All crosses have been removed from the chamber as well as the Eucharist temple."

George snickered mildly and Michael gave her an acidic look.

"Don't laugh, Georg. They didn't know." The acolyte looked afraid for a moment before Mike waved a hand to reassure her. "Thank you, Sister. It means a lot to them I'm sure, but it wasn't necessary. George herself is somewhat religious." The blonde monster shrugged.

"Meh, I dabble. I've got no intention of pissing the big guy off. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell anyway. Probably best not to make it worse. You know don't want to stack the deck."

"George," Michael said pulling her way from the flustered acolyte in white vestments. "You are going to special hell. Let's just get this over with."

"Ooohhh can we go get gelado afterwards? Go see the sights? I've always wanted to tilt the leaning tower of Pizza. Oh or could we go to the sinking city?"

"Venice?" Becky said following Michael and George and wisely saying nothing about the buzz of familiarity between them.

"Yeah! We could go skinny dipping in the canals." Becky laughed as Michael pushed George into the central meting room.

"Oh that would be fun, Master. We could take a romantic Gondola ride and have pizza by the moonlight."

"Oh and Italian red wine. Mike, where is the best Winery in Italy?"

The redhead sighed. He had been hoping for too much for George to show some reverence he supposed. But it was part of the reason he liked her so much. An old man in vibrant red robes cleared his throat and George looked up.

"I take it Hellsing is ready to convene this meeting."

"Yes, forgive her esteemed fathers," Michael said. George frowned but took a seat between two of the old men at the table. They had not left a seat open for Michael or Becky. But neither of them seemed to mind much. The same cardinal bowed his head.

"Father, in heaven we your servants convene this meeting and ask that your light of wisdom guide us as your right hand on earth."

"**In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit Amen" **

"The Council of Rome acknowledged Hellsing." This time it was a different old man in red robes he had a strangely lilted voice and a minor facial tick. George shrugged.

"Okay Hellsing has to report some very dangerous discrepancies that have come to light surrounding Vatican XIII. And when combined with some other … alarming happenings in the United Kingdom we think that there is something manipulating both organizations." George was glad that they hadn't outright called her a liar. And their expressions were still hope inspiringly neutral.

"Explain, Hellsing. What has come to your attention."

"Actually, I believe Vatican Paladin Michael Claymore can explain it better." The cardinals all nodded simultaneously as they acknowledged Mikey.

"Esteemed, fathers, I believe that there is corruption at the heart of the Vatican. Our recent orders have been increasingly outside the scope of section XIII's usual parameters. The orders are actually weakening us significantly. Our greatest assets are being forced to step down and being replaced with untried novices. In fact," he said. " I, a paladin with more than six years of active service and a perfect record suffering no loss of civilian life was passed over for advancement while a newly trained novice who had yet ot be tested in the field was given a command."

"That is alarming. Has anyone been able to give adequate explanation for this disturbing hiring practices?"

"No, Esteemed father," Michael said. "All anyone can say is that the orders are coming from the top. Where you not aware of the changes to Vatican XIII?"

"No," The chief cardinal said. He turned to his fellows. "Can you confirm that the orders are coming from the top? Normally His Holiness filters all direct commands for the sections through us. Checks and balances as it were."

"That's a good point," George said. "Michael. Who is responsible for assignment locally at XIII? Could the local head be getting a bit ambitious and claiming they are getting direct orders to push an agenda?"

"I'm not certain." Michael thought hard. "The Mother Superior Sister Agnes Magdalena tends to be the one who does most of the staffing locally. Her superior is Bishop Blackwell. He was the one who forcibly retired Father Remedios Class Omega Paladin of XIII He was the only one on the same level as Anderson. They also forced Sister Augustos to step down from her position as Mother superior of Section X."

"The section for development of the magical arts? This is very alarming Claymore. Father Remedios was under heavy consideration ot be elected ot the Council of Cardinals following the selection of the next Holy Father from our Ranks. Or at least promoted to Archbishop Status."

"Mike, this doesn't sound good. It sounds like the monster at XIII is closer to home."

"She is right, Claymore," The head Cardinal said. "I can assure you if these orders were from His Holiness. Then he completely bypassed us. And that is not a good sign. We will see to it. For now disregard all orders claimed to come from the top of the command."

"Of Course, Esteemed Fathers."

"Now, What of the problems with Hellsing?"

"There is apparently something at play that is blocking our usual flow of information. The last field operation for Hellsing ended in what could only be called disaster because we were blindsided. Hellsing would like to request the use of Vatican intelligence until we ar able to flush the problem and regain pertenant information."

"Would that be wise given what Claymore has just told us?"

"Worthwhile Risk," George said. She shrugged nonchalantly. "We don't have a better option. It also has the benefit of finding out if what is affecting us is also affecting you. Or if there are two separate problems."

"Fair point. Request Granted. Hellsing may call upon any member of Vatican section III of Intelligence."

"One last thing," George said her expression darkening quite dramatically. "Hellsing would like to restrict the use of The Crucifix."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Bobbie said the cup of strong coffee steaming under her nose. The head of Hellsing waved a hand telling Olivia not to leave with the silver tray. "Stay and have a cup with me, Liv," she whispered holding the phone away from her mouth. The redheaded singer nodded putting the tray down on a little side table. She hopped up to sit on the corner of the desk Bobbi was working at with her own steaming cup. "Alright it looks like we might be able to assume The Vatican itself is not out for our blood. Someone somewhere is trying to cripple both of us at once we need to find out who it is. Tell George she did very good work, Becky." Bobbi put away the phone and stared at the file that was directly next to a rather shapely hip and buttock.

"Okay so at least it looks like our problem isn't coming from the Vatican but somewhere else. I hope George can get some good info from Rome."

"Well," Olivia said, inhaling the scent of caramel coffee creamer. She was the only one who couldn't drink the stuff black. "We might have bigger issues here soon. Olivia handed over a black zipdrive she had retrieved tastefully from her cleavage.

"Something's up in the countryside. We've got a few ghoul sightings. Nothing big but enough to warrant looking into. After what happened last time I wouldn't trust the info we got though."

Bobbi jacked the zip drive into the lap top also on the perpetually cluttered desk. That was very convincing. A group of five ghouls shambling around the eastern countryside a few miles away from what the information said was Carthage.

"Of course some shit like this would happen when George and Michael are across the ocean."

"Don't worry, we're still here, so are Seras, The Geese, and of course the biggest hellion of them all."

"You do say the nicest things," Alucard said. "I'm flattered."

"Perfect, Alucard," Bobbi said. Bobbi rolled her eyes she was not fond of the ancient monsters penchant for popping out of nowhere whenever he was being talked about. "I need you to take a battalion of fully equipped Geese to the eastern countryside."

"Yes, Master," the vampire king said. His red hat appeared in his hands and he vanished with the sound of the Jackal cocking and mad laughter.

"Units four and five line up," Seras screamed. Her long black coat billowed behind her as she slung the automatic rifle over her shoulder. "We're moving out boys. We're moving out yesterday."

- Hellsing

George was quite comfortably seated on the couch of the extravagant hotel room while they waited. Apparently her status as a monster barred her from going with Michael. Well George didn't really mind she had no real desire to be flash fried by barrier seals.

"Let's do something fun while we wait for Michael, Becky."

"Of course, Master," Becky said. "What did you have in mind?" The blonde just grinned, her hand snaking out to clamp onto Becky's wrist. George curb stomped the rules of space and time as she ghosted them. The sounds and smells of the street faded as the pair reappeared in the shadows of the ancient coliseum. George walked through the crumbling archways hand in hadn Becky.

"Imagine this place," George said sighing. "A great hub of ancient warriors." As they walked the shadows followed the claws George ran along the columns lovingly. The crumbling grey stone was restored color seeming to spread from her fingertips. The brilliant blinding white of marble and granite and the gold paint staining the arches glinted in the light. George's eyes were totally black with unholy shadow magic. As she worked the blood stained shadows of the arena. She could hear the screams and smell the blood and piss staining the sands. Becky gasped in awe as she saw the restored arena. It was beautiful. George was breathing hard as the magic faded from her eyes leaving blood running from them. She wasn't how long the elaborate shadow dimension would last. But the vampire was amazed by the cheers. In a swirl of living night she was wrapped in light red armor. Then she dove from the balcony her and Becky were on to land raising a cloud of sand. Shock registered on the faces of the warriors as the little female warrior roared and the crowd went wild in applause.

"BEHOLD!" George yelled her fangs gleaming. "THE GODDESS OF BATTLE RISES! I COME IN THE NAME OF DEATH THE DAUGHTER OF HADES AND ATHENA! DRINKER OF BLOOD!" Becky screamed along with the crowd of Roman and Greek viewers. In a whisper of unholy power a black shield and a slender short sword appeared in her hands and gasps of awe rang out as George Hellsing stalked the gladiators. The pair of warriors looked at each other, their previous battle forgotten as they joined forces to take on the newcomer. The faster man, brown skinned and oiled for the arena came at her but was knocked back by a bone crushing blow from her shield. He stumbled and George lunged managing to give him a grazing blow with her blade before he fell to the sand. The trained warrior rolled avoiding a death blow and the crowd cheered. They screamed for the blood of the gladiators. George vanished and a hush fell over the crowd. Both warriors circled waiting for their invisible enemy would re-appear. Becky squealed in glee watching her master's battle. George winked back into existence behind the brown skinned gladiator. She grabbed him by his thick warrior braid and yanked his head back. "For the glory of the arena," George said before her sword parted his head from his shoulders. She let the hot blood run down her mouth and chin from the head she held high above to the wild roars of the crowd. It was messy, wasteful and showy. Then she turned to the remaining gladiator let her long tongue run along her stained lips. Pools of inky black hell swirled at her feet and from them leapt two small three headed hell hounds. She held them by golden chains. The snapped and lunged at the warrior who was readily backing away only to be choked by the thick chains. Then the chains snapped and the beasts hunted the gladiator for their master the warrior, this one younger and paler with almond shaped eyes, stabbed the first dog to come into range of his blade. Black blood sizzled at the thick gash across its shoulder as it howled in pain. Its packmate pounced knocking the lithe warrior to the ground but he was well trained and rolled with it kicking the dog away and coming back up in a crouch. George raised a pale eyebrow more than a little impressed. The injured Cerberus snarled as it limped towards the warrior. He carefully assessed before attacking the other one which was faster. With practiced grace he stabbed it in the chest as it charged at him. The crowd bellowed as the hellhound fell sinking into nothingness. None of them knew it was really George who had dismissed it. That stab would be nothing but an annoyance to the three headed beast. The gladiator was not using silver blades. George watched as the gladiator ran, he kicked up dust knowing the crippled limping beast could not pace him at the moment. He ran to the wall and grabbed a lean spear from the rack of weapons all those sentenced to the arena could choose from. He hefted it and with miraculous divine luck it crashed right through the skull of the crippled beast. George's laughter rang out as she looked up to the highest balcony. The premier viewer stood in attention as George gave the thumbs up to the panting warrior who stood over the fading corpse of the Cerberus. It was a silent question as George awaited the premier's action. The crowd demanded he live and finally the premier raise his arm the golden toga draped over his shoulder. Becky was high on the shoulders of another one of the viewer's cheering. He gave the thumbs up and George did a backflip vanishing. The color faded and the cheers quieted until it was just George and Becky sitting in a quiet cracking segment of the thousands of seats.

"Okay," George said breathing hard. "What would you like to do, Becky? I had my adventure. I got to fight as a gladiator!" The little monster was glowing from the thrill of battle and the taste of blood. It had been a lot more draining than she had anticipated pulling that scale of an illusion especially only a day and a half after how sick the flight had made her.

"I know exactly what I want to do, Master."

- Hellsing.

This felt far more natural to Bobbi Kostov than being in the big office behind the scenes. "Okay," she said training the sight of her scope carefully. "Songbird, give me your position."

"Roger, Big Boss, we're currently en route from the east I67. So far it's all clear."

Bobbi swung her scope a bit to the right and saw one of their trucks jerking down the dirt road.

"Roger, that Songbird. I've got eyes on you. Be careful out there. Me and the range team will give you cover fire when it goes down." Bobbi switched the frequency as the other Hellsing snipers took space on the high hill. "No Life King, Shadow Arm report."

"All clear on the front line, Big Boss," Seras said. The blonde monster ghosted under the dark sky following her master. "Not picking anything up yet. Either they are really well hidden or something is off about our info. We're still moving is the support team in position with Liv and the Geese?"

"Roger that, support is in position, you're a go whenever you make contact." Bobbi whispered to another sniper next to her telling him to check if the other sharpshooters were in position."

"Big Boss," He said, his face ashen as he pushed away from the sight. "No response. The other team leader didn't respond."

"WHAT?"

Tommy grinned as he looked through the scope. The crosshairs were cleanly settled on the head of an armor clad Hellsing Geese Infantryman. He squeezed the trigger and felt no recoil but he saw the soldier drop like a sack. And then he saw the panic. He laughed as he took aim at another of the scrambling bodies. He sensed more than heard or saw one of the pile of bodies near him move and after he took his shot, dropping another Hellsing, he turned to look. The man was bleeding as he crawled wincing as the movement jarred his ruined arm. Everything was blurry but he had to do something while that bastard that had come out of nowhere was busy. Then his spine cracked as Tommy stomped him.

"Sneaky little bugger aren't ya'? Well let's fix this right up." Tommy's claws split the crippled soldier from neck to ass down his back. "Can't have a sneaky little fuck like you cocking everything up, can I." Tommy could see the panic after two Hellsing men went down out of nowhere.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Bobbi was screaming into her headset she was standing up with a pair of binoculars watching her supposedly well trained men scramble after two of them had been taken out with ruthless precision. Then a third Hellsing fell as a high powered piercing round went right through his armor. "I don't see anything but three of my men just went down."

"Still no answer from the other sniper team, Big Boss." Bobbi clenched her teeth. Could it never go as planned? Would her job forever be a parade of cockups?

"Songbird, stop everything. We can't move forward something just went sideways with the second team. I still have you covered. Hold your position until we find out something. I'm not having you walk into a trap. Tell everybody to keep their heads down if they want to keep them on their shoulders. Come in, No Life King."

"You rang, Master?" Alucard asked. "Get back to the second line. I need to find out what's going on here. They keep dropping as we can't get in contact with the secondary sniper team covering the flank. Send Seras to their post. "

"Yes, Master!" Instantly both vampires vanished, ignoring the laws of physics to reappear at the chosen location. Seras was greeted by several dead snipers and the overwhelming smell of wrongness. It was a sickeningly sweet cloying smell like a room full of almost rancid flowers. She coughed and her vision got blurry then she was hit square in the gut. The force knocked her back and she spat blood from the way she had sliced her tongue on her teeth. She could already feel the incredibly deep bruises and soft tissue damage healing. Seras couldn't see straight or smell anything over the scent that threatened to make her gag. She felt something make contact with the back of her knees but she didn't crumble she ignored gravity and floated but she came crashing down on her face. She had intended to phase when she felt herself fall again but all she ended up with was a broken nose and a split chin. The last thing she felt was something hard slamming against the back of her head.

Alucard groaned at the smell of sour panic and confusion covering the second line of Hellsing. However the commander was already pulling them back together and getting them down out of line of site. Alucard roughly grabbed one of the running Hellsing battalion and held her up but the collar of her armored vest.

"Can you explain what the hell is going on? Or why the second line broke like a piece of glass?" The monster's red eyes bored into the terrified soldier and she was quite suddenly much more afraid of Alucard than of whatever the hell had taken out a few of their men from nowhere.

"We don't know. Everything was quiet and then Burkley dropped. Just went down. The Josey, oh God," the soldier said. "Josey went down. She was right next to me and her face… it… it just exploded. It came out of goddamned nowhere. They must have snipers somewhere." Alucard dropped the solder and tipped back his hat scanning the sky.

"Why would a sniper attack you, when they could be attacking me and Seras. Or even could have been picking off the first line. Why would they wait all the way until **you **got here? "

"_**Police girl?" **_ The silence was jarring and actually made Alucard's head snap up. He pressed his power, pulling at the stings connecting him to his fledgling. But he felt nothing. No tug at his unholy power. He did not feel the fragment of his power binding them together. And that made the ancient monster angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Seras woke up breathing in the sickeningly sweet cloying smell that made her want to vomit. And with horrible pain in her head. It wasn't the dull distant pain she had experienced ever since she had been turned. It was searing acute crippling pain. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness and she knew something was wrong. She felt a strange sense of vertigo like the world was spinning and she retched onto the floor her stomach heaving. The tiny room stank of the cloying smell and her spewing and the pain wasn't fading. She wasn't healing. She could feel the blood running down her neck from the swollen split at the back of her head. But she couldn't move. Her body felt like lead. She grit her teeth and pushed against reality. She clawed at physics trying to phase but nothing. No pressure as she moved through shadows, no sense of freedom from denying gravity, nothing but pain and exhaustion as she lost consciousness again.

George leaned back, letting Becky wrap the blanket tighter around them, as they drifted down the wide canal. Chilly wind blew as the gondolier sang in a rich tenor. Becky sighed happily as the two snuggled under the blanket. A bottle of wine was on ice in the gondola and Becky grabbed it. She uncorked it with a flick of one of her ever present knives. The cold sweet red she poured was a really good blend. The aroma was strong but not bitter and George had to admit this was nice. A little time with the person closer to her than anyone else could ever hope to be. Then after her first sip of the good wine her phone rang. The sound terrified her. It so rarely rang that it actually made her jump. Instantly Becky was there steadying her in her strong arms.

"Mikey?"

"No, George," the voice was Bobbi's but it didn't sound like her. Bobbi's voice was hoarse and George could hear the exhaustion and borderline panic in it. Her friend let loose a horrible racking cough before she continued. "We need you back home now. Catch the next flight back to Britain."

"What happened, Bobbi? What aren't you telling me?"

"Someone kidnapped Seras. And … and they took out nearly the entire battalion. Without the sniper support we weren't ready. "And without Seras to hold them back with the cannons. And without you…it was a fucking massacre. And the whole second line was broken they picked off the leaders. They took out the sniper team and used their vantage point to break them. George I can't do this." The blonde monster heard the tears in the croaking voice of one of her oldest friends. Bobbi sounded like the little girl who had thrown up in their yard in terror when she had killed Ink. She sounded small and weak not like the woman she had grown up to be.

"I'll be there soon, Bobbi." Becky didn't even need to ask or be told she just stayed right where she was wrapped around her master and to the horror of the gondola driver both of them disappeared in a swirl of unholy power. He nearly crashed the light boat into the canal wall and fell into the water in his shock. "Get the tickets, Becky, I'm going to grab everything we can't afford to leave."

"Yes, Master!"

The older brunette booted up her tablet and was already booking two tickets for London International.

"_**Mike! Mikey!" **_The young paladin jerked awkwardly in the sacred chamber of Vatican Hall as George's voice invaded his mind.

"_**GEORGE!?" **_

"_**Mike, we're leaving. We've got to go home some serious shit went down. I need you to handle things here on your own. Can you?" **_George could feel Michael's agreement as she hastily shoved clothing and passports into a bag. "Becky, when is our flight?"

"We've got an hour the next flight leaves at 3:30."

"Okay I think this is everything. We should grab some food and then head to the airport. It'll take a minute to get through security."

- Hellsing

Natasha cursed vilely as she watched the pair come bustling out of the hotel. It was a miracle she had seen them leave. The pair had disappeared for several hours earlier it had given her an opportunity to snoop around their room but not much else. Now was her chance. She watched as the bigger one loaded bags into the trunk of a hastily hailed cab.

'_They must be getting ready to head back. I could swear they were staying for more than two days though. All that baggage? And what about the bloke they had with them? Are they going to meet him at the terminal?'_ She didn't have time to think too much she knew better than to follow them it wouldn't accomplish anything but making them nervous. Instead she would take a risk and head to the airport. She knew that with the baggage they would be heading there soon and they had to be heading back to Birtain. Natasha saw a car stop at the roundabout in front of the hotel and she made her move. Her eyes glimmered as she tapped on the window. The old man rolled the window down and looked at her in shock.

"Signora?" Natasha saw it when his will faded leaving his eyes glazed and dull. She cupped his chin affectionately and smiled revealing sharp fangs.

"I'm taking your ride. You don't mind do you?"

"No, Signora."

"Good boy." The older Italian man was smiling as he waved Natasha and his vehicle off before entering the hotel. He wouldn't care too much the car would probably be easy to find parked at the airport. She checked the board and saw the next few flights leaving for Britain and the gates. Maybe the bloke would be at one of them the next flight would be boarding in about forty minutes and she figured that would be the best place to start. She just hoped to whoever was listening they had not just decided to change hotels. Overshadowing the security check was simple but she could feel the power expenditure pulling at her need for the serum. But she clamped down on it and restrained the jitters. She couldn't afford it. She needed the last vial. She had to take the little Hellsing monster down before she got back home. She had to do it during the flight. As she waited at the terminal looking for every blonde head that passed by. They she saw them she saw them bustle through the security check the Hellsing monster brutally pushing past one of the guards. They were carrying bags of greasy fast food probably from one of the terminal stops. And they were heading right for her. Something was going right for her for once.

"You again?" The sudden question pulled Natasha to the present and she focused her eyes on the angry little blonde looking at her.

"You too?" It was hard for the woman to focus without the serum every day it got worse when she wasn't spiked. And using her vampiric power only made it worse.

"Weren't you supposed to be here a week? You know shacking up with hot European boyfriend?"

"Weren't you," Natasha replied trying to look coy while her sluggish brain tried to focus so she could do more than conveniently repeat what George was saying. George raised an eyebrow as she took a seat. "Sorry. Let's just say that things did not go well with hot European man. He was a horrible prick who wanted a housewife with a serving girl thrown in and thought a black woman from the UK would be a win. I knew it was too good to be true when he paid for me a ticket. He had his family waiting to meet his "sweet pristine little fiancé."

"Ouch. I assume you were in no way ready for that?"

"Understatement."

"So you're heading home. For me business went really far south back home," George said. "We got called back for an emergency. Just when I was just getting shit under control here." George blabbed a bit about some catholic boy and sightseeing adventure while Natasha's mind faded in and out of focus. Luckily she didn't have to say anything else the older woman that was with her chimed in about something or other and filled the void until their boarding was called. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't seen them get up. Her skin was crawling making her want to pick at it and peel it off by the time they were seated. And by the time they took off she was compulsively scratching her upper arms because the skin felt too tight. Luckily she knew what to expect and soon George began displaying the systems again. And Natasha had just barely enough presence of mind to know that she needed to use her last vial now. She quietly dipped out to the bathroom. This time when the potent drug hit her system it didn't bring her down like before. She had been far too deep into the withdrawal for the hit to do anything but wake her back up. The color seemed to leech back into reality and her mind cleared. Then she knew what to do. When she returned to her seat she saw that the blonde was already nearly unconscious. Quickly she pushed against reality to shield them from the eyes of the other passengers. And then she tightened her hands around George's throat. Her enemy barely struggled, so weakened and scrambled from the flight she could barely even flail. It was then that Natasha shrieked in pain as a knife buried itself in her shoulder making her release her chokehold on George.

"Unless you want the next knife between your eyes," Becky hissed three gleaming silver blades in her hand. "You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Master." George coughed spastically while Natasha tried to pull the blade from her shoulder. The flesh was bubbling around it and smoking slightly. Both the Becky and George could smell the burning flesh. When she finally managed to pull the blade from her flesh with a sickening squelch the smell hit George. The too thick too red blood flowing as the wound tried to heal itself way too slowly.

"The… the…" she stammered trying to speak through her helplessness. Becky could see it in her master's mind.

"The Holy Nail? Master, we can't kill her. She knows something." There was however no need for them to do anything the energy expended on healing her lacerated shoulder burned through her serum and Natasha just like George went unconscious for the remainder of the flight, making her little bubble of power burst. Becky seethed for the entire flight her focus on the still forms of her master and their enemy. When they landed and George woke up again she saw Becky holding Natasha's arms in a vice grip as they disembarked. Many of the passengers gave her a confused glance but she just smiled, pulling Natasha close and whispering in her ear like a conspiratorial friend. The little vampire was very fed up with tings right now. She was still scrambled, and she had a headache that would not stop and she was out for blood.

"This nasty little bitch is coming with us," George said. "We need to find out what she knows." Natasha could barely stand and she was in no condition to fight of the bigger and stronger Becky." Bobbi and Olivia were waiting for them at the arrivals gate and Both Hellsing girls gasped at the state they were in. Bobbi's arm was in a cast, and the entire left side of her face was swollen and wrong looking. Olivia had a padded patch of medical gauze over her right eye and she held up her hands when George asked what happened.

"She can't talk, George. She won't be able to for a while. Strained her voice in the shitstorm… she… saved me," Bobbi said. "I'll explain later. For now tell me who the hell that is Becky is dragging."

"She," Becky said. "Is someone that's about about to have a knife in her back in approximately thirty seconds. She tried to kill master on the plane. And… and I think she could have."

"Yeah, the flying overseas makes me really really sick. But I can do it. Dad and Seras can't. I could do it but she saw how sick it made me on the way and on the way back she tried to strangle me. And without my powers it would have worked." George looked over her shoulder at Becky. "My girl saved me too. Becky stopped her. I could barely move."

"I vote we feed her to Grandmaster," Becky said. Natasha was slumped against her groaning.

"We've got a lot we need to handle," Bobbi said. All of them piled into the car and Olivia used a glowing written script on Natasha. It would be several more hours before she woke up strapped to a bed in the Hellsing medical bay.

"Okay," George said as she dropped like a sack of rocks into a chair. "Tell me what happened while I was in Rome."

"Everything that could go wrong. We got a bit of intel," Bobbi said. "Nothing like the first time this time we had a sighting of a few ghouls and some suspicious rumors we knew something was going on from what the report said we had about twenty ghouls. No sighting of the big bad though. I was suspicious so I organized a two wave battalion and two sniper support teams. I was on one of them this time." Bobbi shifted her broken arm uncomfortably. "That's how I got this. They were on us and I took an unbraced pot shot the kickback cracked my arm and shoulder something good. Then my whole sniper team was about to be overrun when Olivia comes in one eye covered n blood and screaming holy magic. She fought through a wave of the dusty cocks to save us. Burned out her voice in the process. The doctor said she'll be fine in a few weeks though no major damage just strain. Surgeon managed to fix her eye. She'll need it patched for at least a week though. So while you were busy talking to moldy of robes in Europe we were getting our asses handed to us again."

"I found out that the problem with the Vatican might be bigger than we imagined too, Bobbi boy. The council of Cardinals knew nothing about the orders Michael and XIII were getting. So either the pope is going over them, which is apparently bad, or someone is lying to XIII for an agenda. And it's definitely connected to that little monster who tried to kill me on the plane. Something smelled wrong with her blood. I could tell when Becky stabbed her. When she pulled the knife out of her shoulder I knew it. I'll never forget the smell of it. It was the Holy Nail. Whoever is behind her is using the cure. Or at least something really really uncomfortably like it on her."

"Well it seems like we need to pay our little friend a visit in the sick bay. Liv, sweetheart, go rest. You can't help us interrogate her right now." The redhead looked insulted and glared at Bobbi George and Becky. She scribbled furiously on a notepad she pulled from her pocket. Then she held it out to Bobbi. The head of Hellsing actually turned read and flipped the small notepad closed before shoving it in her pocket.

"No! And you do not get this back. The doctor made his diagnoses very clear. You. Go. Rest. I promise it'll be fine." Bobbi hurriedly pulled George and Becky away leaving Olivia stomping in the office. The redhead sighed and plopped into the surprisingly comfortable chair behind the desk. Then she petulantly stuck out her tongue as the door closed and pouted as the rest of the Hellsing cabinet went to deal with its first captive under new management. Natasha struggled against the specially sealed metal manacles.

"GOD!" Her entire body was on fire. The lights were too bright and they blinded her and she could feel billions of needles imbedding themselves about a millimeter just under her flesh. Her eyes were dull pink and she was crying pale tears of blood when George and Bobbi and Becky were let into the medical room.

"Okay," George said. "I have only one question for you," she said quietly. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"GIVE IT TO ME! I SWEAR I TRIED! I ALMOST KILELD HER! PLEASE I CAN DO IT IF YOU GIVE ME MORE!" George grit her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm going to try this again," she said. "Why. Did. Your. Stupid. Bitch. Ass. Try. To. Kill. Me?"

"Please," Natasha begged pulling fitfully and helplessly at the manacles. "It hurts so bad." She was sweating profusely as she struggled. George was a moment form attacking the useless woman before Bobbi put a steadying hand on her shoulder. " I need it, master, I can't."

"Are we sure she even knows where she is?" Bobbi looked skeptical and hit the call button next to her. "Doctor!? Doctor, get in here."

- Hellsing.

When Seras awoke again it was because someone gave her a vicious kick to the ribs. She coughed as she rolled into a wall she couldn't see.

"You've been out long enough," the deep voice said. Seras barely managed to open her eyes a bit to look up at a pair of piercing green eyes in the dim beam of light streaming from the open door. "I thought taking down one of the famous monsters of Hellsing would actually be a challenge," the green eyed man said. "Tommy," he called holding out a gloved hand. Seras saw a long clear vial in his hand and tried to summon her power but nothing came still. When she scooted backwards pathetically she felt her cracked rib grinding and screamed. She fought through the main to keep crawling but the green eyed man just sighed and cocked his head and Tommy shadowstepped and was holding the injured vampire.

"Don't worry, sweetheart this is going to feel real good," he said as Seras weakly tried to send her foot back into his balls. But all she could do was hiss in pain as the movement jarred her injured ribs.

"SHIIITTTTTTT," she screamed as the injector end of the vial slammed into her arm. And by all that was unholy it did feel good. The vampire was floating in unimaginable nearly orgasmic bliss as the chemicals ran through her system. Tommy felt her melt in his arms like liquid, her eyes glassy and dull pink. He patted her head and Seras actually giggled.

"Feed her, Tommy," the green eyed man said. "I'll be back soon to dose her again. We're going to keep her nice and happy for a while." Seras pawed at Tommy because his skin felt incredible under her fingers the merest sensation of touch amplified by nearly a thousand. The wounds were healing under the influence of the Serum and the fact that the nullifying aerosol had faded. Tommy pulled a thick bag of cold blood from swirling shadowsand ripped the tip off of it with a fang.

"You hungry?"

Seras nodded as she continued feeling the amazing texture of his skin versus the fluffy ness of his light sweater. She was entranced by it. The way her fingers trailed over his skin. She completely ignored the smell of the blood. Her head kept bobbing as she groped at Tommy's arms and shoulders. Tommy held that bag an inch from her mouth and she batted at it like a cat spilling the thick red liquid over her chin and chest. "Bloody idiot," Tommy said. "If you don't want it I'm going to take it and let you go hungry." Eventually he grew annoyed with Seras petting him and pushed her away. She was languid and giggled on the stones nearly fully healed as Tommy drank down the blood himself. He had warned her. One monster was down and hopefully if everything went right with Natasha another would be down soon as well.

-Hellsing

The doctor was not very helpful despite his experience treating non human patients.

"Her condition is like nothing I've seen dealing with any of the very special cases Hellsing has given me." The doctor was a young woman with very thick glasses she slid down her nose to look at the notes. "I definitely expect addiction but I can't pinpoint the substance. I'm afraid to say," she said pausing to look up at George and Bobbi. "I'm afraid that the patient's blood is just incomparable to anything else. I can't tell if it is a normal recreation drug like Cocaine or Heroin. Or if it is something new."

"I know what we need to do," George said quietly. "Dad will be able to find out. I know it's related to the cure Holy Nail though." And as if summoned by them speaking his name a very very unhappy monster was behind them putting on a large red hat. "Perfect timing, dad."

"So I see," Alucard said. "I was not in a mood for taking my time." His red eyes caught sight of Natasha jerking on the medical bed. She had been sedated by the doctor and Alucard raised an eyebrow. "I assume this can point us to where my fledgling is?"

"Yes, if we can find out what she knows. Go deep, No- Life King," Bobbi replied after her curt nod. "Something is wrong with her and we need you to get to the bottom of it. George is still a bit too … ill from her traveling."

"Yes, Master." Alucard said his eyes blazing with the power of centuries of murder. Shadows danced to his command and the seal on his glove wept blood. Bobbi gasped as the ring against her chest burned and she snatched it away from her flesh. "Requesting arts restriction level three, Master."

"Granted," Bobbi said tightening her grip on the ring. Metal chains released and the monster vanished, diving into the world of neon shapes and jumbled images that was Natasha's mind. The most obvious thing was burning overpowering primal need. Hunger that was uncontrollable. It was comfortingly familiar to Alucard, the overwhelming hunger. But what surprised him was that it was not for blood. Visions of firing nerves and green eyes that gave pleasure n clear glass. But unfortunately nothing about Seras.

"George," Alucard said. "She is out of her head from the Serum." He materialized between the two women a slightly less murderous look on his face. "She's a F.R.E.A.K. but she didn't choose it. The deeper I went the clearer things get. Apparently the green eyed man kidnapped her and turned her. He uses the Serum to control them we were right."

"Great now is there anything we didn't already know?"

"Yes, Little Dracula," Alucard said his deep voice morbidly amused. "I know where to begin looking and that there are more of them. And I know that nothing will be left of the bastards when I find them. They are making these pathetic monsters and then neutering them so they can be controlled."

"You won't see any of us complaining, No Life King."

"So, Bobbi," George said as she looked at Natasha. "What should we do with her? Should we kill her?"

"No, at least not yet. We'll clean her up and see if we can get any more information after she's flushed from whatever that Serum is. And then if she can't give us a real good reason then we'll kill her. One less F.R.E.A.K. to worry about. I'm going to go call Isabella. She'll want to know about this and she can help us get her flushed as well."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the third day they had kept Seras high on the concentrated serum. The green eyed man watched her on the CCTV installed in the cell. He considered if it had been long enough. It normally was for a F.R.E.A.K. but she was a real vampire. Taking her out had been far too easy really. The only problem in his plan now was the fact that Natasha had been out of contact since the day before they had taken Seras. The vampire was sitting half naked in the cell singing some nonsense. The green eyed man was quite happy that the Hellsing bitch was not burning trough the serum any faster than his F.R.E.A.K.s maybe an hour or two but he had been expecting to need double or triple the dose. This was a good sign. Either his troops were not too much inferior to the genuine article or someone greatly overestimated Hellsing.

"Tommy," he said hitting an intercom button. "Call Natasha again. I want her found," he hissed. "I need to know what happened with the other one. I swear we didn't give her enough of the serum to be incapacitated. After that go spend some quality time with that one. I don't rink she's getting anymore doses for two days at least see how she handles withdrawal.

- Hellsing

While one young monster was just about to enter withdrawal another was finally waking from the fever dreams. Natasha was exhausted, exhausted and hungry. She was attached to several IVs and the incredibly haggard looking doctor looked up into her face as a machine signaled something to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like warmed over shit. Where am I?"

The doctor made a note of Natasha's vastly improved lucidity and smiled.

"Natasha, do you know that that is your name? What exactly do you remember?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow as things started to click in a way they hadn't in quite a long time.

"Was I in an accident? Attacked?"

"Not exactly," the doctor said as she made notes on her clipboard. "Now tell me what do you remember?" The still weakened F.R.E.A.K. just shrugged slumping in the bed near the erratically beeping and buzzing machinery.

"Not much. Everything is kind of a colorful blur. Last thing I remember was going clubbing and ... and then there was a guy I think. I'm hungry, Doc." She said her eyes were gleaming a much healthier red than before. "I don't remember the last time I ate anything."

"I think not," George said melting from the shadows behind the Doctor. "You have bigger things to worry about than an empty stomach. She isn't the only one with questions for your ass."

"Uhm, who are you?"

"So," George said boring down on the young woman with her dangerous presence. "You don't remember trying to kill me on my way home from Rome?"

"No. I don't really remember much of anything too clearly. I remember a guy with green eyes my friends… and that… yeah that's about it. Wait! Are they okay? Are they in this hospital too?"

George took careful notice of the way she hadn't even reacted to her appearing behind the doctor.

"Okay," George said skeptically. "So you're telling me that you don't remember trying to strangle me on a plane three days ago?"

"Why would I? Where would I even be going? Last thing I remember I wasn't going anywhere but with my friends and we certainly weren't flying." The doctor put a calming hand on George's shoulder to still her but she could feel the muscle tense beneath her hands.

"It's possible the drug causes a lapse in memory formation similar to the kind used in date rape," the doctor said. "I still can't quite tell what the drug is made up of really."

"Wait, drugs? Rape? What happened?" The blonde Hellsing seethed a little inside but said nothing. Instead she just vanished in a press of unholy magic and Natasha screamed that time in realization.

"Bobbi," George said after inconspicuously appearing in the office next to a bookcase. :It looks like my attempted murderer is coming around."

"Good what does she know?"

"According to her nothing. Doc says it probably because of the serum. She really wants a sample of the stuff. She thinks it might," George made dramatic air quotes. "Hinder the formation of memory. All the doc can tell is that she is definitely not human. And she is thinks she's been on this shit for months. Without the flush and the rounds of fever suppressants the withdrawal might have put her body into shutdown."

"Give her another day. I'm going to need you to go with the old one and see about following the trail he picked up. We know where they got her from now."

"We do?" George shadow stepped to stand beside Bobbie. "How do we know?"

"That would be because of me," Isabella said." Her face was in a small screen on the laptop and she waved from the video chat. "I found a missing persons file for Natasha Fergussin. She is apparently 20 years old and has been missing for six months from the east side of Montclaire. I don't know what's she's doing here but apparently she went missing during a weekend trip with classmates on holiday to the city."

"Interesting," Bobbi said. "So they're kidnaping kids and turning them into monsters? Then getting them addicted? Sounds like a trafficking ring."

"Worst part it's centered on minority teens. The sad truth is that they are less likely to be seen. To be missed. So a lot longer to notice the pattern," Isabella said. "I'll be on my to Hellsing Manor as soon as I close this chat down. Both of you look at the missing persons file I sent to you."

"Of course, Officer Dandridge," Bobbi said. "I'll also see about getting most of these shown to our little friend and see if she recognizes any of them."

- Hellsing.

Alucard followed the trail of the missing F.R.E.A.K.

"Our last known location was the popular nightclub Red Robin," Isabella said. Her voice buzzing through the communicator in George's ear. "Northside of Montclare."

"Red Robin," George said. "Are Becky and the others en route? No Mistakes this time."

"Yeah," Isabella replied. "If anything gets twisted I give the order and we burn the place down."

"Alright. Dad," George said. "This is the break point I'm tracking the friends she was last seen with while you see if you can find anything at the club. I'm starting at her house "

Isabella and Bobbi were occupied in the Hellsing main office. Going over the mountain of missing person files. Isabella had been able to request.

"We know they are kidnapping and drugging these kids, but we don't know why? They can't be building an army of sick tweaking vampires," Isabella said. "And according to the doctors not looking like sex trafficking either. These poor kids," Isabella said sighing.

"I can't imagine how many we've missed."

"All these kids that look like me vanishing and not a peep. This is some sick shit. Somebody knew they wouldn't be looking too hard for a few black kids ripped from clubs."

"Probably more than a few, Isabella. Depending in how many of these missing kids our green eyed man took it could be hundreds of them. There are several thousand missing persons and most of them ... most of them are like these kids." Both women kept an ear focused on the troops as they searched the files.

Alucard appeared on the roof of the club with the sound of loose gravel being crushed under his heavy boots. With an unnaturally shrill laugh he melted through the ceiling his coat swirling. No one noticed as he swept through the atmosphere wrapped in hellish power. He knew what he was looking for. He clung to the shadows listening and watching with innumerable blinking red eyes. The eyes and ears listened and watched and Alucard grinned as one of them caught something interesting. The eyes on the walls and in the dark corners closed and he vanished following a woman's voice.

"I know he wants more but no one is biting," she muttered to herself pacing in a hallway near a bathroom. "All these kids are clean not even one was interested. This place has the wrong crowd," the young woman said irritably. She ran a slightly shaking hand through straggly thin neon pink hair. "I have to tTell him we can't pull any here anymore they're getting wind of it." A large fist burst from the wall to strangle the woman on the cellphone. She gargled helplessly as the fists nearly crushed her throat as she was yanked from the hallway. She couldn't see anything in the darkness between the walls and all she could feel was Alucard's hot breath on her face.

"I have questions," he said. Ms. Pink hair couldn't scream. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Where are you taking them?" Her response was a choked gargle and the ancient vampire rolled his eyes before dropping her. She coughed awkwardly as he windpipe was freed. "Where are you taking them?" His eyes burned like live coals and his fangs glinted in the darkness as he snapped them an inch in front of her nose. "Do not bother lying, girl. I don't actually need you to tell me. I just want to avoid making an unnecessary mess of you."

Alucard considered how pleasant it would be to break the little idiots mind and shred her psyche completely but alas time was master now. It was a pleasure that could be had at a later time.

"I don't know anything! I swear I just don't want to run out again. I just get people to try it and then they come. I swear I don't know anything else. Please!" Alucard smelled the tangy seasoning of fear wafting off of the pink haired addict. And it made his mouth water but what he did not smell was a lie.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No! I swear all I want is more of the juice. I haven't hurt anyone." Alucard smiled as the light returned and they were back in the hallway. He handed her the cellphone he had stolen.

"But you do know who to call. Tell them you found someone."

The handsome young man sprawled in a drugged stupor on the couch was quite promising at least in the eyes of The Gatherer.

"Very good, Catherine," he said.

"T…thank you, sir," she said shivering. Luckily they would think it was because the glow was fading. It was because she was horrified. It was because she had felt the presence of real evil on that man when those fangs had shut like a steel trap inches from her throat. The cold steel grip on her throat that had choked away her breath. "I though we needed more... Uhm... More men balance you see."

"We do not need you to think, Catherine," The gatherer said casting a look over his shoulder at the girl with pink hair.

"It easier to get men now. Men never worry about it and uhm yeah I found him asking around about hits by the bathroom and …and …and."

"Enough," the gatherer hissed in obvious irritation at Catherine's rambling. He appraised their victim and grinned. "A right pretty thing he is. Looks almost like a girl." the older man gripped Alucard's chin turning his face this way and that, examining the piercing at his lip and the dramatic eye-shadow and liner on his bronze skin. "I'll take him." the older man hefted the skinny boy and he and Catherine lugged him out of the club. A few askance glances we're all he got as he and Ms. pink hair escorted him. Nothing out of the ordinary a drunk passed out kid being helped out of the club by friends nothing at all to be concerned about while the music played and the liquor was poured.

_**I'm being taken by them now, Master . What are your orders? **_

_**Observe and report **_Bobbi replied to the invasive mental message. _**The second team is tracking you now. When they get you wherever they are taking you I'll give the order.**_

- Hellsing

George was slightly disappointed that she had the comparably more boring job of seeing if any of Natasha's friends had been taken as well. Natasha's old home was a modest boring affair in the suburbs. The blonde woman was standing at the doorstep under and irritatingly bright porch light waiting for the door to open. When an older sickly skinny woman opened the door George instantly knew Natasha took after her mother. She was a near copy of the woman in her early fifties. Natasha would have aged very well if... If she hadn't been taken."

"Hello?"

Hello, my name is George Hellsing and I have some questions about your daughter?"

"Tasha?" There was a painful millisecond of hope in the woman's eyes but then it died as she let George in. "Come in. I suppose I can put on a pot of tea."

"Don't put yourself out Mrs. Fergussin."

"No trouble I couldn't sleep anyway might as well have a nice cup." George winced and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, the truth is I kind of hate tea."

"Heh, cops. I'll assume you'll take black coffee then."

"Much obliged. But really there is no need I only have a few quick questions about Natasha's friends. To see about where we should go next."

"No," Mrs. Fergussin hissed in a cold way that even made a dhampire flinch. "You will sit your ass right there at that table and listen to me while I make some terrible cheap corner market coffee. I lost my baby and I have not heard a word from any so called authority in two months. You do not make demands of me in the middle of the night about my baby."

"Of course, ma'am," George said rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was rude. I'm sorry that things have been so painful for you. I want to let you know that this time a whole new organization is looking for your daughter. She's a VIP in a very high profile case. She is at the very center of our attention I promise." Mrs. Fergussin brought out the coffee on a tray with a faint smile.

"Better, child, better. Now what did you want to know?"

George took a sip of the coffee and had to keep herself form blanching visibly. It was absolute piss how did people drink this?

"Well, we were wondering if any of her other friends went missing at the time of her disappearance. The organization I work for is also having trouble gathering information from the regular authorities."

"There were three others as far as I knew. But you know how girls are. They were probably lying. I know it was Catherine, Jessica and Gracie. Catherine McNiel went missing the same night. Gracie was beside herself. She said she tried to keep them together but Catherine and Tasha insisted on partying with this guy they met. I never liked Catherine, she was a stupid girl and always had her hair some freakish unnatural color. She was a bad influence but not the worst you know. Apparently for some reason Crystal and Jessica couldn't remember exactly what this guy their friend went off with to save their lives. And Gracie left them there to go out with her boyfriend."

"I see. So they couldn't give any description of the guy?"

"None at all. They vaguely remembered being bought a couple of rounds by this man and his friends. But when they tried to focus on his features they went blank."

"Thanks you Ms. Fergussin, I think that is all I need to know. I'll be sure to keep you informed. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." The blonde let the older woman walk her out of the small house and as soon as the door closed she vanished.

_**Bobbi, Dad. Catherine. Look for Catherine McNiel. She went missing with Natasha." **_

Off kilter laughter filled Georges mind and she felt her father's power straining at the back of her mind.

_**I have already found her, Little Dracula. She is with me right now. The girl was most helpful in getting me where I need to be. **_  
Alucard didn't grunt as he was tossed roughly into a very small metal cell to crash against the floor. He gave a few theatrical twitches hiding his rather amused grin against the floor. Already he could sense Seras. But he did not like the way she felt. She felt muddled and distant like he was sensing her through a filter. But he knew she was there and that was enough.

_**Your Orders Master? **_

_**Recover Seras Victoria! Destroy anything or anyone that gets in your way! **_


	9. Chapter 9

If the green eyed man had been monitoring the screens he would have seen the young man he had just kidnapped vanish. The No-Life King disappeared a wide all fang grin on his face. Despite the difficulty of barely being able to sense his child he found her.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said tipping his wide red hat. "Daddy came to pick you up." She was not well. Seras hissed at him not recognizing the distant buzzing of his presence in her mind. Alucard raised an eyebrow as the topless woman snarled at him baring her teeth like an animal.

"Oh, so now you can be scary?"

Seras lunged at him and she shredded the arm he lifted absently. He looked pensively at the ruined arm of his coat and the thick ugly gashed along his forearm. Then he gave her a vicious slap across her face that sent her sprawling against the wall. "Wale up, Police Girl!" Unfortunately their reunion was interrupted by tommy flinging open the door to the cell.

"The fuck are you?"

"Little Garbage Monster," he said the mad off kilter grin back on his face. He drew the heavy black pistol from the shadows inside his coat. "I am the one who is going to kill every last one of you filthy bastards to take back what's mine." Tommy looked pointedly at Seras and shrugged.

"No. You're saving us the work of hunting you down like your little bitch here." The Jackal barked hot silver and the sound was deafening in the small room. The silver slug imbedded itself in a wall when Tommy faded from existence. His laugh filled the tiny cell and Alucard kept the giant smoking gun level. "I'm not scared of you," Tommy hissed invisible but felt in the shadows.

"So you know a few tricks, do you," Alucard said his voice full of dark amusement. "The Old Model couldn't even touch the shadows." When Tommy's hand went through his shoulder sending dark blood spewing across the walls the monster rolled his eyes before he tilted his gun down and blasted vaporizing most of Tommy's right arm. The F.R.E.A.K. boy screamed dropping to the floor cradling his smoldering stump.

"Shit!? My arm! My fucking arm!"

"Such a whiny bit of shit you are," Alucard said before slamming his boot into the crying monsters side. :It's just an arm. Nothing to scream over." When Tommy's vision stopped blurring he was staring down the giant barrel of The Jackal "Unless you warns me to put a silver bullet in your brain right now I suggest you tell me everything you know, garbage monster."

Despite her desire to Becky did not squeal when she felt her master appear next to her.

"Where are we headed, Becky?"

The older woman checked their heading on the screen of her tablet computer. "Apparently Grandmaster is at an abandoned industrial complex. Somewhere near Brighton. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"That's the middle of nowhere," George said. When the squad arrived they saw Alucard standing on the blackened ruined roof holding an unconscious Seras. His young pledge was wrapped up in his coat. It wasn't until they got out of the car that they noticed his boot on the back of a skinny boy.

"The family is back together again," he said. He gave a pointed absent stomp making his prisoner squeal. "I'm bringing a guest."

"Big Boss isn't going to like that, Dad. Go," George said. She looked down at the broken boy. "Take him to Bobbi and get Sis home. Me and the team will handle relocating everyone left." Alucard nodded and disappeared with the other two in tow. Alucard had left several parts of the group of industrial building demolished. It wasn't unexpected but what surprised her was the amount of life she still sensed. George had been expecting a much higher casualty count. It wasn't until she touched her powers more that it clicked it wasn't exactly life she was sensing. They were the addicted F. .K.S. It didn't take long to find out why they were in no condition to fight. The pathetic kids were sick and most were barely lucid. A few weren't conscious. And it was George's job to get them all to holding in the underground at Hellsing.

Isabella was only slightly surprised to wake up in a giant poster bed in one of the many rooms of Hellsing. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Ms. Dandridge if you are up brunch is being served downstairs in fifteen minutes." Isabella sat up and rubbed her eyes. They had done good work. Really good work. No casualties and a very high rescue count. The crown would be pleased. As Isabella dressed she considered how the job had been described. So far it was not nearly that bad. It was high tension but otherwise it was no different than standard liaison work. She even like Bobbi. She was honest and not nearly the spoiled noble she had been expecting. Even the demons she had been told were straining at the leash for the blood of England were not that at all. Seras was a girly delicate thing who was afraid of mice. And George okay she was snarky and I'll tempered but normal otherwise. She left the room following the smell of frying meat and coffee. She was greeted by the sight of Olivia gesturing wildly and Bobbi cradling a cup of the delicious smelling coffee.

"Liv, stop. You standing there flailing like you're having a seizure isn't going to change my mind." The ginger woman huffed, her face turning nearly as red as her hair before she plopped into the seat next to Bobbi imitating a rather famous Hellsing glare.

"Having a bit of a domestic, are we?"

Olivia nodded pointing an accusatory finger at the head of Hellsing."

"No, not at all, Officer Dandridge." Olivia's pretty perfectly glossed lips fell open in obvious disbelief and she went back to vivid pantomime. Oh how she wanted to scream at Bobbi for her stupidity. But her mental screaming was silenced by George trudging in. Bobbi just silently pushed the big silver coffee pot towards the littlest of Hellsing's monsters.

"Babs, I hope you and the silent nun have come up with what to do with the horde of addicted kids we brought in ... This morning? Last night?"

"Me and Liv were just discussing that actually." Olivia's eye twitched slightly as she held up her notebook.

**No we weren't. **

Then she flipped it scribbling in tight neat script with her marker.

**Bobbi was being an idiot. **

"You know I think I like her better on mute ," George said. Luv threw a coffee scone against George's head. When Isabella started laughing they all stopped squabbling to turn to her.

"I can't believe you are the people keeping this country from being shipped to hell."

"I know what you mean," Bobbi said. "Not the sort of thing one expects, is it?. She pushed Olivia away absently as her ginger lover swatted a her in irritation.

"What is she so mad about."

"Honestly it's because I pulled her off of active duty. She's at the library working with the tomes until further notice. She's pissy because she's bored."

"That and boss lady Bobbi is too busy to keep her entertained. You know with everything going to shit around here she can't dip off to their room like she used to," George said. Olivia turned a rather unbelievable shade of red similar to a boiled lobster before she threw up her middle

Finger at George and poked Bobbi in the shoulder.

"No, I will not shoot her, sweetheart." Olivia sighed and just silently fumed while the food arrived. "Okay," Bobbi said as Becky set out steaming savory omlettes, smoked

Sausage and hot cinnamon toast. "Olivia is a lot more useful in the library with the tomes until her throat and voice heals. She doesn't understand that. Her being here in the library means she gets more accomplished, stays safer until shei s back in fighting shape, and less work when she is in the field. Besides it's not like we're desperate for field operatives… yet anyway. We have some serious things to talk about. Last night we successfully raided the den of the F.R.E.A.K. traffickers. And we learned some things from a few we took captive. One of them a boy in his early twenties squealed. It is not good. We couldn't find out why they were doing it now we know." Bobbi poured salsa over her omlette and remembered what she had heard. "They aren't building an army it's more like a specialty hit squad. They are kidnapping kids, drugging and brainwashing them. If they don't want to be colt off cold turkey they do what the leader of this organizations says."

"Makes sense. They pull of the kill and vanish. Depending how they do it won't be a lot left from a vampire kill. "And no defense will matter if you can phase. And be invisible."

"Exactly," Bobbi said.

"We also know who the leader is, we have a detailed description from the prisoner. Now we need to decide what to do with the victims like Natasha, Catherine and the others."

"I can't suggest just ending them," said Isabella. "They were victims. Most of them haven't even been well enough to hurt anyone. We can't send them homes. Is there a way to integrate them into Hellsing."

"Maybe." Bobbi looked to George who was busy scarfing half an omlette. "What do you think?"

"Doubtful. They aren't healthy and I don't think they'd be any use if they were. We have to think of something. How is Sis? Was the doc able to help her?"

"Yeah, but it going to be a while she getting sick from withdrawal. She's touch and go."


End file.
